Out From the Ashes
by BlackRose108
Summary: Complete--In an alternate ending, Aang, Katara, and Zuko strive to save their friends and what's left of the world from the impossible fate that not only Ozai, but Aang, brought upon the world. KATAANG, MAIKO.
1. Part I

**I actually started writing this about two months ago, but I didn't want to post it, unless I was going to finish it. **

**I just felt the need to write this, since everyone's probably wondered at least once how it would be if they lost…again. I know this is slightly, or very, depressing but well what is, is what is right? And also this story is Zuko, Katara, and Aang centric, meaning unless other characters join them it's just them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

Out From the Ashes

Part one

It was too late. The one thing he feared for so long had manifested into flesh.

As he stood in the limelight of what was supposed to be his shining moment he saw the remnants of what was _his _battle, only to be viewed as a burned forest; a hollow wind blowing in a quiet secret of what used to be a thriving forest.

He dropped to his knees and wept. If only he had stuck with the plan. If only he hadn't let himself be lost to the world for the one day they needed him. He always disappeared.

So he cried, not war ships in sight, no Fire Nation or Fire Lord as far as the eye could see. They were too far to catch. So he just cried.

It was over.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"The comet's gone," Zuko commented dryly. He and Katara had done away with Azula and left her chained to be dealt with by a higher authority elsewhere.

"Yes, it is," Katara responded just as dully. She was drained both physically and mentally after her battle but that wasn't really what was draining her, it was her worry over Aang. "Meaning?" She asked a few moments later.

"Well, shouldn't something, I don't know, be happening." Zuko looked around as they approached the forest, now burnt, hearing nothing but a faint cry in their midst. Katara seemed to hear it as well when she perked her head up at the sound of the muffled cry.

"I know that cry," She said half out loud, half to herself and steered Appa downwards; following the cry until they saw the figure of Aang crouched on a pillar…what other than crying.

"Aang," Katara gasped and jumped down from the bison once he had landed on the pillar. The Avatar, though, had made no indication that he had heard her or Zuko approach him. "Aang," Katara whispered once more and crouched down to him; her hand hovering over his shoulder in a debate whether to touch him or not. He seemed so fragile for some reason.

Zuko, for one, knew that he was to back away from the situation as it was Katara's grounds until Aang was feeling a bit better. He already knew the situation at hand. He knew that Aang had either lost or didn't even get there in time and it surprised him at the fact that he wasn't surprised.

"What happened Aang?" Katara asked softly, her hand still hovering and Aang finally moved from his stillness, his half bare back arched at her words and he made a small whimper. "Oh, Aang." Katara whispered once more and removed her hovering hand to hug him tightly, he didn't protest, though he didn't give in. He just stiffed in her arms but she refused to let him go.

"I-I failed….again." he swallowed a thick lump in his throat and allowed Katara to pull him closer into her chest. Katara was well aware of the fact that she was pressing him right into her bosom, as he was aware as well, but both were too immersed in the harsh fate of the situation to blush or even care.

"No-no Aang you didn't," She soothed him; rubbing his back and gingerly going over his scar in the process.

"Don't sugar coat things Katara, you know that this is all my fault and nothing you say or do will change the fact that I had one thing to do, one duty as the Avatar, and I couldn't even do that without disappearing!" He pushed away from her harshly and rolled over to almost the edge of the pillar. Katara immediately rushed over to his side to aid him but he just pushed away again and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I hate to interrupt but what exactly are we going to do? We need a plan. And what about Sokka, Toph, and Suki?" Zuko mumbled in a dull, low voice that made both of them jump. "They were on those war ships you know."

"But who knows how far away they are. The comet's gone so they're probably done with the Earth Kingdom so that means…"

"No," Katara mourned quietly. "What if they've been captured, or…..or wor-" She trembled to her knees; Zuko placing a heavy hand on her shoulder. Aang stared at the scene near tears once again, but he remained serious going back to his methods used when he was traveling through the serpent's pass.

"We won't accomplish anything standing around, we need to go somewhere safe." Zuko finally suggested once Katara's cries died down.

"But-but Sokka and-" Zuko pressed his finger against her lips to silence her, but once he noticed the death glare emitted by Aang at him giving the women he loved such a gesture he pulled away. That was a fight not even Zuko wanted to have.

"They can take care of themselves for a night or two, right now it's too dangerous for any of us to be out. Right now probably every able bodied fire bender is out looking for us, odds-on Aang." Katara nodded slowly and stood, reaching out to Aang who just walked past the two and climbed on Appa.

"Come on," He instructed, "let's go."

"Where are we going?" Katara asked. Aang sighed and turned towards Katara and looked deeply at her before turning back.

"To the last nation other than the Fire Nation still standing, the Water Tribe." Zuko's eyes widened. He defiantly hoped they were traveling to the Southern tribe. He didn't think he was ready to return to the Northern tribe after what his people did, but then again it was at the Southern tribe where _he _actually captured Aang and threatened the women there. He scrunched his eyes tightly and Katara placed a hand on his back; giving him a faint smile of reassurance.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The trip was a rushed journey. They had no time for detours and they were just relived that the tip South Pole was almost fairly close to where they were. It was hours later into the trip when Aang announced that they were making their way to the Southern tribe. It was too important for them to make the long journey in the least time possible with such adversity in their midst so Appa huffed and puffed as he flew as fast as his tail and legs could carry. Aang gently patted the bison's head as he flew.

The actual journey was rather quiet for the most part only sudden sniffles and huffs by either Aang or Katara could be heard and Zuko did his best to keep everyone on task and with the most hope as possible—which was usually Katara's job.

When they finally arrived the sun was rising over the horizon of the ice capes and they all shivered from the arctic air in their summer clothes.

"We need to find shelter." Katara suggested, regaining her bearings to take charge. "We can search for the village when we're well rested, but we need to warm up." The three dreaded the summer snow, it was always cold in the tribes even in the dead of summer so their attire wasn't the wisest choice. Normally, in situations like this Katara would pull out her and Sokka's old coats but they were stolen when Appa was captured and since they weren't in any fierce winter conditions they never replaced them.

Aang and Katara water bended a large igloo, enough for them three and Appa to sit and rest, and they all sat in silence mourning all the lives burned away by Sozin's comet.

"You know, this can still be fixed, we can fight again." Zuko finally said firmly enough to make Katara beam with light hope, but Aang—unsurprisingly—didn't change expression.

"Yeah," Katara gasped. "All we need is another window of opportuni-"

"No!" Aang yelled at the two excited older teens. "You're both wrong! This was my last chance." Zuko and Katara stared blankly at Aang and he just sighed. "The first time I talked to Avatar Roku he-he said that after the comet came not even the Avatar could restore balance. It's over guys. It's over and it's all my fault." He buried his face in his knees and cried openly. Katara, of course, went over to comfort him again but Zuko held her back giving her a look that clearly said "He needs this time to himself." Katara just nodded and sighed over at the scorned child.

_Aang………_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"He's been crying for hours, he needs to sleep before the morning comes," Katara commented on Aang's methods when he hadn't moved in about three hours. It was well past midnight and Zuko was already starting to nod off.

"I don't know how to snap him out of this, you just need to talk to him." Zuko offered. He sounded slightly annoyed which Katara guessed was just because he was so tired so she gave him an okay to sleep which he took immediately and she crawled over to the crying boy.

"Aang," she whispered and placed a hand on his back, he rocked violently and looked back at her with his glazed eyes.

"D-on't" he stuttered and turned back into his knees.

"No Aang, you need to stop this!" Katara yelled and Zuko looked up at the loudness of them two angrily but then just fell back asleep. Katara, on the other hand, grabbed Aang's shirt pulled him against her again. He struggled against her hold but she remained steady and held him close.

"Katara stop!"

"I won't!" She kissed his head gently despite her harsh tones and he stilled slightly. "You're not going to engrave the fact that you're worthless scum in my head. You haven't failed Aang, you never did and you never will." He looked up at her in awe at how, even in these appalling times, somehow that pinch of hope found her. He admired her powers in that category to a great deal and wished he could acquire them.

"But-" he started but just stopped himself mid-sentence know that Katara would just easily cut him off anyway. And she did, but oddly and unexpectedly it was with her lips on his instead. They were soft and warm and lovingly pressed on his mouth and he had no other option but to sink into the moment. If she hadn't pulled away so soon he probably would've lost all consciousness of the fact that just outside that igloo was a fate worse than death.

"I don't believe this is that end of the world." She finished calmly and kissed his stunned mouth again.

"Uh," he mumbled lowly enough to make her jump a little. "What just-"

"I know this is probably the worse time ever to even consider being a couple, but I feel like it's the only way I can assure I'm with you one hundred percent." She leaned her forehead against his and stroked his cheek in a soothing manner.

"Oh, so this is just a reassurance thing?" Aang asked with little hope in voice at them being a real couple.

"In a way I suppose, and then it's just because I just can't wait anymore." They both looked deeply at each other before turning away blushingly. Aang almost even felt himself smile.

Almost.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a bad night.

Aang didn't sleep at all; even with the love of his life kissing him goodnight and holding him as long as he wanted wasn't enough to cheer him up of all the lives he had cost. As soon as he stirred Katara began to move to. Her night wasn't any better than Aang's, though, she did manage to get a few precious hours of sleep.

"Was it a dream?" Aang asked softly against Katara's shoulder. His elbows were pressed firmly into her stomach though his hands were locked solidly on her shoulders. Her warm, soft, reassuring shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Katara whispered through her on coming tears and pulled him closer, but Aang refused to cry anymore and just held her tighter.

"That's what I thought,"

"It's not the end of the world remember, we have a chance, there's always a chance for the right to triumph, we just need to be patient."

"Patience won't work, there are more lives at stake here, Katara. People are going to die left and right if I don't rise to the occasion, if I don't do something!"

"What you need to do is calm down and figure out a productive plan, just let fate take its course." Aang pondered on her words for a moment of how fate takes its own course. He remembered so many moons ago of how he felt that him being trapped in that iceberg for one hundred years was a terrible stroke of fate only to feel completely different about the matter at the moment. Now he was actually kind of happy that he had the chance to meet Sokka, and Toph, and Zuko…….and Katara. She had told him in that cave during the storm that it was meant to be this way. So maybe the final testament of this war was meant to be like this too?

After they shook Zuko awake and packed their things they braced the cold again and made it until they found the Southern Water Tribe. It looked so peaceful compared to the rest of the world, so new and looking like it did back before the Southern raiders came along.

"Katara, Aang," a small voice called out and it was none other than Mya. The small village girl that told Aang she'd miss him. Mya ran up immediately and hugged the air bender around his legs in which Aang patted her and forced the best semi-smile he could possibly make.

"We need to find Gran Gran Mya, it's important." Mya nodded and grabbed Aang's hand to lead them to the elder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Gran Gran ," Katara chocked out and her grandmother turned with a gasp.

"Oh, Katara, you've come back," she looked over at the air bender holding her hand. "And Aang, you've returned as well, I'm guessing you've done your duty?" The irony was almost sarcastic to both Aang and Katara, ad Zuko who was widely listening to everything outside the tent.

"Actually, we kind of missed our chance."

"Our last chance," Aang added and Gran Gran's face fell immediately and Katara squeezed his hand.

It was a long, grueling process to explain everything to Gran Gran, and her serious face was almost too much to keep going. So they would switch off, both Aang and Katara would take turns explaining everything; inviting Zuko in a little later to tell his side of story.

When all explaining was done and the day had soon faded into evening dinner was served in silence, and the horrifying story was re-told to all the villagers.

"I guess we'll start planning tomorrow?" Zuko asked, feeling more anxious than ever.

"I guess so," Katara answered, unfolding her familiar bedroll. It was funny. It had been almost a year since Katara had been back home, and when she finally was she couldn't even enjoy it.

"Well, good. It won't be long before they think to look for us here."

"What do you think they'll do to us if they catch us?" Katara asked without thinking and immediately regretted asking when Aang's head shot up.

"Probably look for Aang and do spirits knows what to him," Aang's looked deepened with sorrow and Katara hushed Zuko quickly; moments later hovering at Aang's side.

"Aang," she whispered and he didn't budge.

"You can't always be this distant just because something's bothering you." He looked over at her, long and even before turning back away, but she grabbed his shoulder and spun herself around so she was facing him. "I love you," she whispered and traced the arrow on his forehead before placing her lips there. He breathed against her, even his very breath full of desperate seeking.

"How does it feel then, to love a traitor?" It was the first smile he had ever flashed in two days, but the wickedness that provoked it made it anything less.

"Shut up Aang," She sighed pulled him tightly against her. She felt a slight nuzzle on her neck and a content sigh left her lips, enough to make Aang stop his movements. "Don't.." She begged softly but then Gran Gran entered the room and the two split apart.

"May I speak with you Katara?" she asked gently. "It won't take long." She added when she saw her granddaughter already preoccupied with a certain Avatar. Katara stood and frowned when she saw Aang take this opportunity to take to his bed but she didn't spare him a good night kiss. Brushing her lips just slightly over his and whispering sweet dreams to him.

"What is it Gran Gran?"

"Are you sure we're going to be able to make it?" She asked shakily, even for her.

"Honestly Grandma, I can only hope. Once Aang gave up it seemed sort of hard to believed myself, but I guess I have to be strong for both of us." She looked down at her hands, trying to hold back the tears stinging her eyes.

"I also see you have grown into a relationship with him?" Although a single tear rolled down Katara's cheek she smiled.

"It's the only thing good in my life, it seems." She looked up. "I've never been this happy and sad all at the same time." Kana nodded, and grabbed Katara's hand.

"I know things seem bad right now, but if the Avatar still lives I still have hope, and so should you." Katara smiled sadly at her grandmother's wisdom and gave her a tight hug.

"Thanks Gran Gran," Katara sighed.

Katara quickly made her way back in the tent once Gran Gran was done talking to her. Both Zuko and Aang were asleep and Katara swiftly made her way over to Aang.

"Yes?" Aang asked before Katara could tap him, obviously he hadn't found sleep yet.

"Nothing, nothing," she replied, running her hand over his head in soft, repeated motions. "I just love you so much." She kissed his neck smiling against his skin when she heard a soft moan come from his lips.

"Mm hmm," Aang mumbled and tried to turn over, but Katara followed his motions, bring him nose to nose with her.

"Say you love me too," she whispered. He groaned, low and even, into her shoulder and gripped her robe hard.

"Katara please, not now." He begged but Katara just forced him to look at her again.

"Aang…_I_ love you." She thought she almost saw Aang smile, but he just frowned instead.

"I….I'm tired, good night." He turned over and sighed when he felt Katara's hands gripping his waist and her body warmly against his back.

"….good night Aang."

**Well, I intentionally made this to be a slightly long oneshot but, obviously, that isn't the case anymore since it's already 8 pages and not even half way done. So, I decided to split my oneshot into at 5 parts all about the same size as this chapter. Yay? **

**I guess I'll be updating every couple of days, even though it's done, I want everyone to get a chance to review. **


	2. Part II

**Oh, how it feels good to finally be updating an actual story again. Bring on the planning and Kataang!**

Out From The Ashes

Part two

Katara awakened that morning to realize a certain air bender wasn't beside her. They fell asleep right next to each other, she was sure, maybe he went to wash up?

"Aang?" Katara sighed sleepily and slumped over his pillow.

"Not here," Zuko blurted silently. He seemed to already be dressed and up, eating some breakfast the women made for him. "Not outside either, so I suggest we start getting worried." Zuko seemed calmly worried, completely opposite to Katara who was pretty much pulling her hair out.

"Oh no, did they come, did they find us?"

"Doubt it, they would've taken us too for more reasons than one."

Katara sighed. "You're right," she looked around in panicked motions. "So where is he?"

"I don't know, but what's up with him disappearing when we really need him? We were supposed to depart for the Fire nation today and try to fix this."

"I-I know….." Katara was running out of options. Aang was missing—again—and they had already missed their deadline two days ago. How were they going to find a very stubborn Avatar skilled in the art of running away and find some way to free their friends and defeat the Fire Lord even though they were too late. Katara took a deep breath, finally standing from her bed roll.

"Zuko,' she said firmly, and Zuko turned to her immediately. "Come on we're going to find Aang."

"But what about the-"

"He couldn't have gone so far even if he did leave early in the night on his glider, we can catch him on Appa. But, we have to hurry before…….." Katara didn't need to finish her sentence; Zuko understood exactly what she meant.

"Right," he agreed. "But there's no sense in us both going off, what if the Fire Nation comes to the village looking for us and we're not here?" Katara sighed, crossing her arms.

"Fine, yougo find Aang, I'll stay here and protect the village."

"Ah, correction," Zuko said. "_You_ go find Aang, _I'll_ stay here and wait."

"Why?" Katara asked, thoroughly confused. "The South Pole is my turf."

"True, but right now Aang doesn't need me, he needs you. Just go talk him back to reality and come back as fast as you can then we'll go find everyone." Katara wavered over his words and then nodded.

"I'll be back soon."

"Just find him Katara."

"Right."

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was hours before Katara had any leads on where Aang was, but she found his school headband, probably dropped from his luggage while gliding. This gave her a good chance of finding him right where she thought he was and where the headwear was near.

The iceberg Aang had been trapped in.

She found him climbing back over the icy slope of the ice berg and sliding down to where Appa resided on their first meeting.

"So you decided to go back to the beginning huh?" Katara almost joked, a bitter laugh in her tone.

"Why are you here?" He asked dryly.

"Why are _you_ here Aang?" Katara challenged, walking closer to him. "We said we'd try, I told you I'd stick by you, told you I love you, what more reassurance do you want?"

"I don't want reassurance in the first place!" He lashed out, turning to her completely to reveal rivers of tears flowing down his cheeks. He was red all over, flushed from embarrassment and anger. "I'm sick of messing everything up, I just….maybe if I come back here things will restart themselves, to a time when I was happy and childish and I didn't have a time limit." Katara walked up to him fully, placing her arms around his neck and pulled him into a fierce hug. One he seriously needed, because the second she closed her arms around his neck he embraced her back with as much strength.

"Why does it have to be like this Katara?" Aang sobbed against her, she inhaled deeply, drinking him in as her only answer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Both and Aang and Katara figured that none of them were ready, physically and emotionally, to leave and fight just yet so they decided—once they got back to the village—to stay there one more day. Whatever it is they had to do to bring balance to world they had to be fully ready for it or they would risk messing up again.

While waiting, though, Aang seemed addicted to not leaving Katara's side. He was snuggled against her at all times. When she stood he gripped her arm and followed her and when she sat down and fed the fire he would nuzzle into her shoulder, or rest his head in her lap. Katara didn't mind of course, she understood Aang's motives of not wanting to lose her, and she would be there for him…just like she promised.

Katara was half asleep in the tent, being the hopeful one for everyone had really done a number on her. But, she was nudged awake when she felt Aang's soft lips on her neck, obviously taking advantage of the fact that Zuko decided to sleep in a separate tent and give them some alone time.

"Katara," he mumbled against her skin, his breath was so warm and yet she shivered.

"Hmm?"

"Let's just stay," He whispered, and burrowed further into her.

"What?"

"You and me, we don't have to leave and fight, we can run away somewhere and just be together." He seemed serious, and Katara could tell he was trying to coax her into say yes by accenting his words with soft kisses on her neck.

"Aang," she sighed both from pleasure and annoyance, but his lips were too soft for her to think straight she couldn't answer any further. "I love you, but-" Katara slurred, falling deep into his spell.

"So run away with me." Aang lifted his head, feeling smug when he saw the completely dazed look on her face and kissed her babbling lips. He brought her lips open without delay, plunging his tongue within her mouth and exploring the sweet crevasses of her teeth and cheeks. She made low moans inside her mouth that only excited Aang with the vibration, wanting to feel her pleasure he touch the base of her neck softly, catching all the moans right in the process and released her mouth to venture further down. He kissed her cheek, her jaw, her chin, her neck, her throat, bringing his hands down her arms slowly taking the fabric of her overcoat with them. Katara gasped when realizing what he might be getting at.

"Aang," she whispered again, worried in her every tone that even Aang's fogged mind caught it.

"Hmm?"

"We shouldn't be…not now…we need to-"

"Please," he begged, pulling back from her neck just slightly so his words weren't muffled. "We can run away and no one will bother us and we can be together without any responsibilities and we can……well," he kissed her neck again to accent his point. "I want to be with you so much Katara, since I first saw you…….and I've wanted to kiss you and touch you ever since then."

"Oh," Katara sighed, completely melted by his words. "Aang we can't do this…the world needs you and I-"

"But _I_ need _you _doesn't that count for anything, what about what I want for once?" Aang was getting frustrated and Katara could tell. He pulled away from her, tears stinging his eyes once more. "Don't you want to just want to be with me and only me?"

"Yes Aang, I…… just not now."

"Then when Katara? I'm tired of waiting to be with you," he grabbed her shoulders firmly, shaking her a bit.

"You are with me Aang."

"No I'm not, not until I save the world right?"

"Aang it's not like that, I love you and I always will. But, we can't just run away when people are dying and the Fire Nation is running amuck, and I can't be happy with being with you knowing that you gave up saving the world for me."

"Katara for once just think about yourself, you say you love me so just love me. Be happy and show me, show me how much you love me Katara, show me and don't hold back." Katara lowered her gaze. Her whole body was throbbing in an aching need to just maul him right then and there but they couldn't. It was wrong to when so many things were at stake.

He stroked her arm again, bringing the rest of her coat down and she gasped when the clothing buddle in her lap.

"Katara," he whispered. "Please." He wasn't going to give up, she knew. And when he kissed her again Katara also knew she needed to end the madness then and there.

"No Aang," Katara said firmly and stood regardless of his lips still trailing behind. "We need to focus. I know you're hurting right now but, we need to figure out what we can do to fix this." Aang pulled away completely and gave her a sorrowed look.

"But," He started. "Why? You said you loved-"

"I know," Katara cut him off. "But, I'm the only one who has said I loved you, you still haven't. And until you do, I can't do this, for more reasons than one." His gaze locked with hers and was hard, and after a few long moments of intense staring he finally gave in. Her disappointed look was too much for him to bare.

"Alright," Aang sounded more on task now, which gave Katara a chance to sigh in relief. She was afraid that she might fall into his trap a few moments back and leave this war with some more unwanted surprises than battle scars. "Well, the Fire nation probably has control over the whole Earth kingdom now…or what's left of it."

"So I guess the water tribes are next?" Katara inquired and Aang nodded.

"We don't know when they'll come so we should find out before thinking of any battle strategy, you know how the fire nation is."

"Okay."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You really think they'll come here next? I mean they already whipped out all the water benders." Zuko offered to Aang and Katara early that morning.

"Yeah, _here_ maybe, but not in the Northern tribe." Aang offered as well.

"But they already tried to attack there and they failed." Zuko said.

"Under Zhao's command maybe, but this is Ozai here, and he's not going to leave any odds open." Katara added. Zuko nodded and stood.

"Then what are we doing here? Let's go to the Northern tribe."

"Do you know how long that would take?" Aang said up in arms. "It took me, Sokka, and Katara months to get up there."

"Yeah, but you guys made so many stops, I'm sure if we only cut breaks down to what's necessary we should make it up there faster."

"But will it be fast enough?"

"We can only hope it will."

"But what about Sokka, Toph, and Suki?" Katara worriedly mentioned.

"They're strong and they know the risk at hand, they'll be fine. But _we _can't spilt up, if all of us want to make it out of this."

"They'll be okay Katara." Aang told her softly and pulled her against his shoulder.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"Than it's worth a shot." Aang confirmed. "We'll leave by noon."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had already been two weeks and they were only half way to the North Pole. Making stops was a rarity for the group unless they couldn't bare another second without food or they couldn't hold in the call of nature any longer. Appa, though, had adjusted to the massive flying expectations and though he was still tired he was also motivated to get Aang and the others to their destination.

Along the way on their first stop the group discovered how easily they were noticed by pedestrians so Katara suggested using the cloaks they had acquired from the fire nation ship they traveled on, thought Zuko was glad to use his own. Also to wear fire nation clothing, though, it wasn't the clothing they had deiced to settle on. All three of them had concluded that wearing all black garments was acceptable for the mission at hand and gave them a clean slate and no room for anyone to notice them or make guesses about their nationality. Aang had also made the tough choice to re-grow his hair. He had made the decision non-verbally and told no one why. An obvious reason was it was easier to hide his arrow in the large crowds, but Katara sensed it had a deeper meaning than that, like he was ashamed to show that he was the Avatar anymore.

"Where are we now?"

"Somewhere near the Serpent's Pass," Katara reported and switched the reins to Zuko.

"Good, as soon as we get there we'll make camp." Zuko said and steered Appa more downwards.

Aang found slightly bitter sweet to be back at the Serpent's Pass. He felt similar last time he was here, but he would rather feel the way he did now than have Appa taken away once again.

"Aang," Katara's voice penetrated his train of thought. He smiled lightly, at least he had Katara this time. "Can I sit?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure."

She took a seat beside him and laid her head on his shoulder, both her arms encircling around one of his.

"Did you ever think from the last time we were here that we'd be a couple?" Katara half giggled which made Aang jump a bit. She was mostly serious on their missions but whenever they were alone she would smile and laugh and show that kind disposition that Aang thought had vanished. He only wished he had that ability.

"Well, I always hoped we would." Aang nuzzled her hair lightly.

"This is nice, I just wish the world wasn't the way it was."

"I know…but…I'll make it up to you, I won't fail this time....then the world can be healed and we'll finally be able to really be together." Katara didn't meet his eyes even though he was looking deeply at her.

"I know," she responded, eyes closed and a sigh of contentment coming from her lips.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was odd for them to stop but after almost a day without food the need for fuel was crucial. It looked like a rather new town, even though the buildings itself looked pretty old.

Katara smoothed Aang's hair over his headband promptly as she always did and checked to see if it would come loose if he shook his head.

"You weren't this diligent when we were last traveling through the Fire Nation." Aang mentioned, annoyingly.

"It's just a bigger deal that you're not seen until the battle, since the Fire Nation is at ultimate command now," Zuko stepped in to answer and Katara nodded.

"We can't take any risk….maybe you should just stay on Appa." Katara pondered and pushed Aang back a little. He just took the top of her hand and lifted it off gently.

"I'm coming Katara, okay? My legs need some walking before they turn into noodles." It almost seemed like a joked, but the now familiar darkness in his eyes prevented anyone from thinking otherwise. So, the three made their venture into the city that seemed to be marked as Earth Kingdom territory.

"I wouldn't think to find Earth Kingdom out here," Zuko thought out loud. "I was pretty sure my father left everything in ruins."

"Maybe they're survivors?" Katara contributed. "Maybe they were able to get away and made this settlement out in the middle of nowhere?" Katara kicked her foot on the ground, sad to see the cloud of dust from the ash on the ground surround her black dress. Everywhere they went seemed to be that way, just a big pile of soot, ash, and debris. Not even a tiny speck of life was there, no leafs, not seeds, no anything.

"You're right." A man suddenly said. He seemed to be sweeping up his front yard, to his tiny cot of a house. Zuko, Aang, and Katara all gave him blank stares, but he smiled gently. "Sorry," he apologized. "I've forgotten my manners. My name is Yuin, and this is my wife Kai Lan." The three had sparsely seen Yuin's wife fixing up their house.

"Hello," she mumbled and returned back to her work.

"We _are_ survivors," Yuin continued. "Hopefully not the only ones, but we are."

"Where do you hale from?" Zuko asked, quizzically.

"Ba Sing Si," Yuin answered simply, seeming to just shrug of the question.

"You people are all that is left from Ba Sing Si?" Katara questioned sadly. She looked around. The settlement was rather small; there had to be about only sixty people living there. Could that really be all that was left from the mighty Ba Sing Si, where the population exceeded over the thousands?

Yuin nodded sadly.

"It's all the Avatar's fault, you know." Yuin's wife Kai Lan added hastily and without a moment's hesitation.

"Now, Kai Lan-" Yuin sighed, but she continued anyways.

"He was supposed to save us all, and he blew it because he couldn't show up when he was needed. But what else were we supposed to expect from a kid?" She sucked her teeth and went back to painting their cot, thoroughly pissed.

"How can you say that? I'm sure the Avatar is doing his best, He is just a kid, you know. I'd like to see you try and-" Katara was cut off from her rant by Zuko's arm on her shoulder.

"Steady, Katara, just calm down." He told her, but her eyes went immediately to Aang, who looked just about heartbroken. She placed a warm hand on Aang's back, forcing him to look up from his shoes.

"Zuko, try and find us some food, I'm going to take Aang back to Appa." Katara suggested and lead Aang northward, he just trailed in front of her robotically, lead by the hand on his back.

"Aang," Katara started in length after they returned to Appa.

"Don't, Kai Lan was right, this is my fault." Katara sighed at Aang's words.

"Aang, please don't allow yourself to listen to other people who don't know one thing about you." She said, and hugged him gently on his side, but he only sighed, sinking into her touch but doing nothing more.

"I just don't know anymore, Katara.I'm trying, but that doesn't seem like it's good enough anymore." He groaned and leaned downwards, in Appa's saddle, taking Katara with him. "I'm tired." He suddenly told her.

"Then sleep," she commanded gently before kissing his hair. "I'll wake you when Zuko comes back with the food." Aang nodded against her and fell into a deep sleep, and Katara could almost feel him dreaming that it was all his fault.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aang," a familiar voice came to Aang's ears again, this time in his slumber.

"Hmmm, what?"

"Aang, wake up please."

"Roku?" Aang mumbled, realizing he was in the spirit world now.

"We need to talk," Roku said firmly, hastily standing Aang up. Aang anticipated this little talk so he wasn't so surprised.

"Before you start Roku, I know I've messed up but I'm going to fix this…I promise."

"Aang you must listen, I'm afraid I don't think there is anything you can do, the balance of the world is to off to be restored." Aang bowed his head.

"I know it seems that way but I'm sure there's _something_ I can-" He stopped when he saw Roku close his eyes and give a deep sigh. "Fine, you don't believe in me either…we'll you'll see….every single one of you will see what I'm made of. I won't let this world crumble under my reign of responsibility. The Fire Lord _will_ fall and I _will_ be the one to defeat him!" Roku smiled in spite of himself, lacing a supportive hand on Aang's shoulder.

"I haven't lost faith in you Aang, and if you need me I'll be in close reach." Aang wavered a bit, wondering if there was anyway Roku could help him at the moment.

"Um, Roku."

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me what the Fire Nation's plans are?" He gave the older Avatar a wistful look while Roku rubbed his chin before touching the water beneath them. An image appeared of a massive stream of boats made their way over the water.

"The Fire Nation is coming to the North Pole," He told Aang. "Their army is immense and strong and you will need every bit of strength you have, and there will still be a slim chance that you will make a change, since the Fire benders are still very powerful months after the comet."

"Well, when will the effects of the comet wear off?" Aang demanded to know.

"About six months afterwards." Roku told him sadly. "Or so I've learned. I wasn't around for when Sozin's comet came in my time." Aang' bowed his head in sadness, remembering how Roku was killed just a short time away from the comet.

"Thank you, Roku, for everything."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang woke up suddenly after his conversation with Roku ended, glad to see both Katara and Zuko resting, Katara being right by him as usual. Though, his sudden movements lead to Katara's awakening.

"Aang?" She mumbled. "Why are you awake?"

"No reason," he told her. He knew he should've informed her of the news Roku gave him but he thought that was information for the morning. He looked over at the vast bleakness before him instead, taking in a deep inhale at the death upon the world.

"Stop think about it," Katara said, as though she had read his mind. "It'll all grow back."

"Yeah, but under whose rule?" Aang questioned sadly and Katara stood and jumped off Appa for a moment. She looked around on the ground for quite some time before returning with a small object in her hand. "What's that?" Aang asked.

"An acorn." Katara replied, thoroughly pleased with herself, and placed it in Aang's hand. "Remember, at the beginning of our journey when we found the burnt down forest, and you felt it would never grow back." Aang nodded slowly. That time seemed so long ago. But, then again, it was only days before he found out of his time limit. "Then I showed you this acorn. You see Aang, the whole world is like that burnt down forest, people may have died and earth may've been destroyed, but everything will reproduce and grow back." She took the acorn and threw it back over the saddle. "That acorn will be a-"

"Tall tree some day, I know." Aang finished for her, placing a finger tip on her lips. "Thank you Katara." She smiled, feeling even more pleased with herself and rewarded Aang's understanding with a light kiss on his mouth. Then, she almost saw him smile, but she knew better by now.

**See you in the next segment.**

**Review responses:**

**Airhead259, avatargirl92008, and melisstia— Thank you for reviewing. **

**Vanille Strawberry—Yep, no Zutara here, because even if it is an Alternate ending, Zutara would still never make sense. And, no the world didn't implode yet, but it's pretty burnt down. **

**Aryck1095—Count me in too XD.**

**KiaMuse209—Okay, first things first, I love your new username! Anyway, I glad you like it, and no, Zuko and Katara aren't getting together, Katara's with Aang and all though they're having some problems I intent to keep them together. **


	3. Part III

**Have you ever had a dental root canal? I have, and it hurts like no body's business. So, now that I can see straight again here's part three. The first half of it is very Kataangy, so enjoy. **

Out From the Ashes

Part Three

Katara didn't realize how much Aang had matured since the events of losing the final battle by default.

He seemed darker, for some reason, and it wasn't just because of the way his silver eyes loomed a deep brown when he gave her a cold stare from under his bangs. Or the fact that she hadn't seen him smiled since that day they had the beach party.

It all seemed so long ago. So long when she was still happy, and the world wasn't a dust bowl, and she had the chance to yell at her brother every day. Katara hadn't realized how much of a luxury her brother's annoyance was until it had been weeks since she had last seen him. She promised herself then and there that she would never take anything for granted ever again. Not even the bad things.

Because things could be a lot worse.

"Katara," Aang sighed, when she wiggled away from him in once of their late night activities in camp. They were tucked away comfortably in Aang's warm earth tent, Zuko snoring—unknowing of any activities whatsoever—in his own tent next door.

"Yes?" Katara asked all too casually. She didn't meet his eyes though, so he knew she knew what he was thinking. He gave a long sigh that beat against Katara's now sparsely covered chest; shivering at the contact.

"You know what I want to say." He told her, dropping his head between her shoulder and neck.

"So say it," she challenged.

"I want to make love to you." He said openly, lifting his head to brush her disheveled hair from her eyes. Katara sucked her teeth, and pushed him off of her.

"We _are_ a couple Katara, it's not like I'm not allowed to mention it." He said. Katara was trying to be mad, but in reality she was getting more and more worried at Aang' motives. He was being so persistent and determined, and for what, to make love to her? She laughed bitterly.

"It's not that, it's just….to make love to someone don't you have to say you're in love with them first?" Katara was starting to get a little tired of this same old conversation: him wanting to do something, she saying she couldn't, him asking why, and her telling him it was because he couldn't say she loved him. Yet still she was too scared to turn and see the look on his face but she was sure it was sorrowful. "Aang," she tried to cover it up when she heard his breath hitch repeatedly.

"So that's what this is _really_ all about, because I won't say it?" he asked her shakily, as if he was scared too.

"Yes, you know that, we've been over this a thousand times." Katara turned to face him, flashing her gaze back when she saw tears in his eyes but pulled him against her, anyhow. He sank into her, but didn't hug her back just yet.

"I can't," he whispered, not knowing why.

"Why? _I_ love you Aang, I can say it. Why can't you?" She squeezed him harder, as if inflicting a small pain on him.

"I just can't, not until this is over." There were millions of reasons why he could use that logic, but at the moment that wasn't good enough for Katara.

"No, I won't accept that, it's either you love me or you don't. We aren't some casual relationship Aang, I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you." Despite the fact that she was scolding him Katara stroked his head ardently and cradled him closer.

"But, why? After all I've done?"

"Aang if I was influenced by any of the things that only you tell yourself is your fault, I would've left a long time ago." She pulled his head back and kissed his arrowed forehead gingerly before drying his eyes. "I love you, Aang, so much."

"I don't want to lose you, and I don't want it to hurt if something happens." He confessed.

"I know, I don't either, but I rather hurt if something happens to you than know that you left never knowing how I felt." Katara reasoned. She gave him an earnest look, grabbing one of his hands in both of hers.

Aang seemed torn between telling her he loved her as well and pushing her away even more. His eyes darted back and forth and his breathing picked up in a fierce pant. It was then Katara realized she was forcing him.

Pulling him back against her she whispered, "Look, I don't want to force into saying anything, you don't want to but-"

"Thank you," he immediately cut her off. He pushed against her and she leaned back onto the crush of blankets and discarded outer garments. He sighed contently and kissed her throat lovingly, before venturing deeper on a dangerous trek. Katara tugged at him urgently and he raised his head up to look at her. His eyes flushed over in that deep brown Katara seemed to be seeing more and more lately.

"Then you have to understand that I can't make love to you until you say you love me." The choice was hard but logical to both Aang and Katara but he nodded and rolled off her.

"Fair enough." He agreed, pulling his knees to his chest and breathed in and out evenly to downsize his intense need.

"I know time seems short, but some things just can't be rushed," were Katara's last words that night before she kissed him, soft and evenly. He sighed against her lips opening his mouth to invite her tongue inside, but mindful to stay truthful to his side of the bargain, despite the fact that they were both half-naked at the time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"This is terrible," Chief Arnook said when Aang, Katara, and Zuko finally made it to the North Pole and told him what Roku had told Aang. "I can't believe the Fire Nation burnt down all those people's homes." Aang's head dropped downwards.

"I'm so sorry, Chief Arnook, if I had just been there I would've been able to end this." Katara placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a hard look, but Aang sensed it was a warning not to be sulking now.

"In the end, Avatar Aang, you are just a child. Spirits know you've handled this better than any adult would have." The Chief assured him and gave Aang a soft smile.

"So we'll have to have a stand up right here, a last battle to the death to have the slightest hope of defeating them." Zuko contributed to finish off the pitch, though he was sure he'd say yes. There was really no other choice this time.

"All right," Arnook agreed.

"We should start planning as soon as possible." Katara said firmly and Zuko and Arnook nodded. "Aang told us that the Fire Nation is on our tails as we speak."

"Wait," Aang stopped them. "A fight to the death?"

"Ugh, Aang," Zuko groaned. "Look, I know you have a major problem with taking lives, but they burnt down and killed millions of homes and people."

"People we've met along our journey," Katara added.

"We have to kill or get killed, there's no other way, no discussion." Aang didn't say anything he just gave everyone in the room a pitied look and made his way out of the Chief's throne room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So it's confirmed that we'll have a massive counter invasion as soon as they set fire." Arnook concluded. "We probably won't be able to keep them from entering the tribe so a mandatory evacuation of all civilians and the moon and ocean spirits in the oasis shall take place in 4 hours. The Avatar shall stay in the spirit oasis until the Fire Lord is in a respectable position for Aang's counter attack."

"How will I know when I should come out?" Aang questioned.

"Katara shall keep watch." Arnook suggested and Katara nodded. "Then it is decided." All the warriors began talking once the meeting was over about their thoughts on the battle.

"Are you okay with all of this?" Katara asked later that night, finding Aang in his room after skipping dinner.

"Yeah, yeah sure." He choked, and fell back on his bed.

"If you have any doubts you can tell me you know."

"I-I know…but I just don't feel like talking right now." Instead he leaned forward and captured her lips, earning a surprised gasp from Katara.

"Aang," she breathed, but he was unflinching, so she gave up on the matter for the night.

"I need some rest," he announced, slumping back on his bed. He pulled at the hem of her pants when she stood to leave. "Stay with me until morning." He grabbed her hands. "I don't want to miss any moment I have left with you." She smiled warmly and kissed his cheek. She curled up next to him and sprawled her arms over his waist from behind.

"Goodnight," she whispered and kissed his neck before closing her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hopefully," Aang whispered, more to himself than to Katara. But she heard him anyways.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a late night almost a week later from the war meeting when a thunderous sound disrupted Aang's somewhat peaceful sleep with Katara beside him.

"W-what?" He mumbled to himself and pulled himself up, though he was brought forcefully back down by the water bender whose arms were locked tightly around his. "Katara wake up," he whispered and shook her lightly, waking her almost instantly.

"Hmmm?" she moaned. "What's going on Aang?"

"Listen." He told her, putting his hand up to signal the stop of their conversation. They heard a hurtling noise then many moments later an explosion followed by a scream.

"What's going on?" Katara asked again, clutching onto Aang with a look of terror in her eyes Aang had never seen.

"They're here." Aang concluded shakily, and pulled Katara close to him, almost wishing he had been able to convince her to run away with him. She clutched on just a tightly, murmuring something in his ear that Aang couldn't identify but kissed her regardless. This wasn't just any kiss it was slow but fierce, as if they were both pouring out every emotion in one single moment. Or possibly even saying good bye.

"Guys, they're here." Zuko alarmed the couple only to cover his eyes and groan when he saw the two "saying good bye".

"Come on you two this is serious." Both Aang and Katara separated with serious faces. "You two need to get to the spirit oasis, as soon as possible."

"Right," they responded in unison, untangling themselves from their binds and jumping out of bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zuko lead the army to the edge of the tribe, awaiting the next fireball to come with eager eyes and fueled bodies. Another fire ball approached and Pakku and his students lifted some water out of the nearby ocean to deplete the fire, though the actually ball still crashed into bridge, rocking all the warriors.

"They're still a fair distance away," Zuko yelled. "There'll be more coming."

"Alright, stop them all from flaming, if you can." Pakku told his students and they all nodded.

"We'll put them on ice, will that help?" A female student asked, and Zuko winced at the fact that she couldn't have been a day over thirteen.

"That's an effective way." Pakku responded and demonstrated the technique on the oncoming fireball to all of his students.

Zuko watched in fascination while he countered every fireball coming his way. It was almost weird to be on the other side of the battle for once, yet he remarked that he had been sneaking around looking for Aang the last time he was here. He even smiled a little.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Is he here?" Aang asked for the millionth time in the last hour.

"No, Aang." Katara sighed. She had long since dropped her water skin from her hand and slumped against the opened door to the oasis. Aang sat nearby, peaking his head outside the door just to see what all the rumbling outside was. "It's the same status as it was twenty seconds ago when you last asked." He blushed a little in embarrassment and went back to leaning against the door from the other side.

"Sorry," he apologized and exhaled heavily.

"It's okay, I know you're nervous, probably more than me."

"The great Katara, nervous? I don't believe it." Even though Katara couldn't see him she knew Aang was smirking—which was the closest thing to smile he had gotten lately—trying to lighten the moment by teasing.

"Be serious Aang," She chastised him, though it did little effect since she was laughing while she said it. "And I _do _get nervous you know, I don't have an iron heart."

"Apparently," Aang commented almost sarcastically and opened the door again, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She smiled gratefully. "So after this is all over, do you think we-" He was cut off by a fireball landing only a few yards away from Katara. She sucked in a sharp breath and pulled some water out to take the flames out. Once she returned to the door Aang pulled her hand, trying to coax her inside.

"Aang I have to stay out here you know, so I can sense danger before it comes." Katara yanked her hand from his and stood a little further to the side of the door that didn't open.

"But you almost got hurt, and that's probably not the worst thing that'll happen." She turned her head away, knowing he had that pouting face on while he spoke. If she didn't look she wouldn't get tempted to listen to him.

"No," she breathed after a long inhale and Aang's face dropped. "I'll be careful, promise." She turned towards him and winked. "Now mentally prepare yourself." Katara was starting to wonder if putting her on watching duty near Aang was a very good idea. They were both obviously distracted in probably the most serious moment of their lives. Perhaps Zuko should've taken her job instead being surrounded by water benders fighting off his family's deadly weapons.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The warriors were able to get all the fireballs depleted and stopped until the ships docked at the bottom of the bridge. They entered the same way they did the previous time, pulling down the rebuilt bridge and walking through the holes they had made.

They fought with the warriors for quite some time, each team about evenly distributed in victories and defeats. Zuko ended up being badly hurt on his arm, but still fought regardless, all the fire benders raising their eye brows and showing no mercy to the banished prince.

But, the real threat wasn't even the walking fire benders, they weren't the major problem, it was the war balloons that came up from the sky that were the real threat. The ones with fire benders on all corners. They stood for a second, breathing before shooting down a powerful—though not as powerful as the ones they shot during the comet—burst of fire rocketing downwards to the Northern Water Tribe. Everyone's eyes widened, and didn't even notice the fire benders down below quickly retreating.

"Abandon post!" Pakku yelled and everyone took his order in less than a second. They all scattered around, but Zuko tried desperately to find Katara and Aang.

"What's going on now?" Aang asked when he heard the oncoming waves of warriors screaming for their lives.

"We have to get out of here," Katara breathed and opened the door. Aang gave her a questionable look only to feel heat coming from the sky and look up to see the fire.

"Whoa," he breathed as Katara pulled his hand to find the nearest water.

"We have to find some water of some kind, it's the only way we can make it out of here."

"Katara your water skin," he yelled obviously. Katara smacked her palm against her forehead.

"Right," she yelled, and pulled the cap off bringing some water out for her and Aang.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Make a bubble around yourself, and hold on to it." Aang nodded and obeyed her movements. Before they both knew it their whole vision was filled with a pool of red fire flaring around them. The outsides of their bubbles steamed and Aang gave Katara a panicked look.

"Do you think the others-?" He was cut off by Katara urgent message.

"Follow me, these things aren't going to hold on much longer," as she spoke the water havens had already began to steam. "We have to find a way out of here." As they ran the fire began to clear but the heavy smoke was enough to make them gag.

"Katara I can't hold on much longer," Aang screamed. He was usually stronger than that, but the smoke was ruining his reaction time, sight, and strength.

"You have to Aang, we have try…!" Katara dropped off of some type of ledge as she ran through the smoke, not realizing where she was until she splashed head first into the water. "Aang!" She called worriedly and looked around for him only to feel a tug at her leg. She ducked into the water and found the young Avatar coming up for air.

"Are you alright?" He asked first thing and embraced her fiercely.

"Yeah, I'm alright…really." She looked down. "But..Zuko and the others, I wonder if they got awa-"

"You guys!" A familiar voice broke Aang and Katara's mourning. It was Zuko's. He was floating in the water with some of the other warriors from the tribe, though not all were there a fair number of them seemed to have survived.

"Great minds think alike I suppose." Pakku shrugged and helped everyone on the ice boat he had made. It was slippery but it would have to do.

"So is it..." Aang trailed, though the other warriors caught on and all nodded in unison.

"No doubt the whole place is melted down, but at least we got the chief and all the civilians out." Katara said and pulled Aang into a side embrace.

"Now what? We can't do anything floating here, and the smoke from the fire is going to clear and they're going to find out we're here." Zuko told them knowingly. Katara rubbed her chin a little and moments later snapped her fingers, much to Aang's surprise.

"We'll just have to be captured then." She said aloud, met but a whole group of odd stares.

"What?" Aang snapped away from her with a crazed looked. "You can't possibly mean give up, do you?"

"Nothing of the kind, we just have to make it look like we have." She was met by more stares but continued nonetheless. "We'll let them capture us and I'll bet my water bending ability that they'll take us to the same place they take all the other war prisoners and then we'll strike right on their turf." By then everyone was warming up to the idea, but Zuko didn't seem completely convinced.

"But what about Aang?" Zuko asked. "Who knows what they'll do to him, now that technically there's nothing he can do, they might kill him if they get their hands on him." Aang shined his eyes over at Katara.

"Then I'll take that risk," Aang promised determinately. "Regardless of whether I can do anything I'm still the Avatar, I think I can handle some prison chains." He looked over at the Fire Prince smugly and Zuko nodded.

"I'm still not sure," He wavered. "But I guess I'll have to live with it."

"Yep," Katara agreed. "You'd better, because the smoke's clearing."

Everyone looked up, seeing the clouds of smoke clearing and the war balloons coming down lower and lower.

**Oh, the Drama. The depressing, sorrowful drama. **

**Review responses:**

**Scarlett Masquerade— I didn't originally plan for Mai to be a main part in the story, but I'm still editing so, I'll try to squeeze her in there. **

**firecracker90—Thank you, my main goal in this story was to build that kind of mature-beyond-years relationship between Aang and Katara so I'm glad you like it. And, yes, some awesome power shall be in the near future. **

**Melissita— Thank you. **

**Girl-with-Grin— Don't worry, I haven't completely forgotten about Sokka and the others, they will have their time. Patience, is a virtue. **

**My trance inspiration—I'm glad it's original. Plus, I also enjoyed Aang's new dark outlook on things. I loved him in the Serpents pass so I thought I'd resurrect that. I don't know why but seeing and totally pissed every once and awhile is very refreshing. **


	4. Part IV

**Well, I finally got off my lazy butt and edited this chapter. But hey, do you like 4000+ word chapters all about imprisonment? Then this chapter is for you. **

**Another Edit: I know some of you have been asking about the Sokka, Toph, Suki, and the others. Some of you have also been talking about Mai *cough" Scarlett Masquerade *cough* so I added her in, and it actually worked out pretty well. It gave me a good set up for the final chapter. And someone else pops into the story as well. **

Out From the Ashes

Part Four

"The Fire Lord will be pleased to know that I now have the Avatar in custody." The Warden said to Aang with a bitter sweet tone. His thick lips curled into a smile and he perched his finger tips under Aang's chin so he would look at him. Aang hadn't seen Zuko, Katara, or any of the other warriors since he arrived at the boiling rock and were taken to separate cells. But the Warden had come to see Aang personally.

"Are you refusing to speak now Avatar Aang?" The Warden asked, but Aang kept silent.

"Where are my friends?" Aang demanded to know, his voice lower than he ever remembered it being.

"Oh," the Warden smiled, gently putting a hand on Aang's shoulder. "They're here." He said vaguely. "But whether you see them or not is a matter of you cooperating with me." Aang sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I wouldn't get too comfortable." The Warden told him devilishly.

"So what exactly are you going to do to me then?" Aang questioned, some knowing in his voice of what any Warden would do with the Avatar at his mercy. The Warden came up closer to him, bending down and came closer to his ear.

"Let's make that a surprise, for your special guest." He said.

"Special guest?" Aang didn't like where this was going.

"Yes, she's been dying to see you." Aang gulped. He _really_ didn't like where this was going. Not to his, or anyone's, surprise Azula made her entrance as cocky as she didn't everything. She slid her hand over Aang's shoulder, making sure to run her long nails harshly over the thin material of his prison tunic.

"I'll be waiting for you, later." She told him, a familiar smirk curving her face.

"I'm so excited," Aang sighed in mock joy.

"What a killjoy you are," Azula flipped her hair, "and to think I was going to go just a tad bit easier on you." Aang sucked his teeth at her and pouted stubbornly. "Bring him to me at midnight." Azula ordered the Warden and he nodded in a stiff acceptance. Aang proceeded to leave when Azula showed herself out of the room, but the Warden sat him down forcibly.

"It's not midnight, Warden, sir." Aang told him matter-of-factly, his tone almost playful. "It's not even midday to be exact."

"Yes, but, that's the Princess's schedule, mine is a little more flexible." He slammed him harder into the chair. "But, you are the almighty Avatar, so this shouldn't be too bad for you." Aang sighed, this was nothing he didn't expect, though he hoped he would be wrong.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was out in the courtyard where Aang, Katara, and Zuko finally all met up with each other.

"Are you alright Aang?" Katara asked worriedly and embraced him; he returned the hug, though he was too weak to make it as fiercely as he wanted to. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing we didn't expect." Aang joked, wincing.

"They beat you?" Zuko questioned, an anger in his voice and he balled up his fist. Aang nodded and leaned onto Katara's shoulder, relaxing all of his weight on her and she gladly held him.

"The Warden also said, later, that I'm not staying long, he said they're taking me to the Fire Lord's palace, so I can be his personal prisoner." Aang felt like sleeping, though he didn't want to risk the possibility of having something happen while he was out like a light.

"That's perfect!" Katara exclaimed a few moments later.

"More ideas?" Zuko guessed, eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Katara answered happily and turned Aang to his side so she could face Zuko better. "They're taking Aang right to where he needs to be. Since we missed the Fire Lord at the North Pole invasion Aang can fight him right there at his own house."

"And what about us?" Zuko asked. "Don't we need to be there?"

"Oh, right," Katara sighed and placed two fingers on her temples. "Drat, I thought I had a good plan."

"Plan or not I'm still going to the Fire Nation capital…so I can still find a way out of custody there and fight the Fire Lord." Aang contributed when he raised his head slightly.

"But that still leaves us," Katara groaned. "I don't want you to fight the Fire Lord without just a tad of back up, he's still pretty powerful."

"And now that he's got what he wanted he's even more power hungry. Though, I don't know why he is since the rest of the world now is pretty much ashes." Zuko said sadly and Aang dropped his head on Katara's shoulder once more.

"Wrong thing to say, Zuko." Katara snapped quietly at him; patting Aang's back.

"Sorry." He apologized. "So, now let's just think of a way to get out of here quietly."

"Weren't you and Sokka already trapped her before?" Katara inquired. Zuko nodded. "So just do the same thing you guys did then."

"It's too obvious, I'm pretty sure after we escaped they doubled their security rate. I overheard some guards talking about a no prisoners deal."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zuko took a deep breath before answering.

"It means sooner or later they're going to kill all the prisoners here, I suppose its part of the start a new deal my father's doing." Katara clasped her hand over her mouth to choke back a sob and hugged Aang closer.

"Do you think they'd….?" She trailed off, squeezing Aang tighter to accent her point.

"They might, a reborn water bender is pretty rare now that pretty much all of them are imprisoned now."

"Zuko we have to do something!" She yelled and Zuko shushed her quickly.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Zuko lashed back.

"I don't know but we have to think of something, there's no other choice but to get off this island somehow."

"Guys, stop fighting over this, the bottom line is if you two are stuck here than you two are stuck, but I'm going to face the fire lord once I get there, whether you two are there or not. Who knows how long they'll keep me around if I wait?" Both Zuko and Katara were staring at Aang seriously. Before anyone else could get a word in the bells rang to go back to their cells.

"I guess we'll all see each other at sunrise." Zuko said.

"Sunrise?"

"That's the next time we're let out." He informed them, and they all bid their goodbyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang, Katara, Zuko, Appa, and Momo were all locked away in their own special prisons with layer and layers of metal to make it inescapable to anyone. Even, Aang couldn't leave with the little metal bending he had learned from Toph, but he wasn't talented enough to remove all the metal. Plus, he was too weak to even try any kind of bending.

"Aang," Roku's voice suddenly flooded Aang's head and he perked up.

"Roku? Is that you?"

"Yes, Aang, it's me."

"I'm kind of glad to hear from you, I've gotten myself into more trouble, I couldn't protect the Water Tribe, the Fire Nation burned down everything." Aang felt like crying, but it wasn't the time for that.

"I know of the Water tribes, Yue has informed me." Aang's heart swelled at the sound of Yue's voice. It seemed like so long ago when he had seen her. "I'm sorry to say but the only way for you to defeat Ozai is to summon the Avatar State."

"I was afraid of that," Aang sighed. He knew he couldn't go on too long trying to protect the world without it. No fully realized Avatar had ever done it, so why could he? "But, I thought my Chakra was blocked?" He reasoned with the older Avatar.

"It has been blocked when Azula's lightning hit you, but if you were to release the energy from the wound, you could become one with the cosmic energy again." Aang slumped against the wall. He was almost becoming annoyed with the whole ordeal, despite the fact that everything, from the state of the world to his not being able to go into the Avatar state was his entire fault.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Aang snapped.

"I cannot help you, no Avatar has ever suffered this peril, you must figure it out on your own. But, I know you will succeed, because you have the will of the thousands of Avatar's before you." Roku's voice faded and Aang exhaled heavily. Knowing he would have absolutely no help through all of this was no reassurance, but the sound of the bells to go out in the courtyard left a slightly better feeling in the pit of Aang's stomach.

"Wait, Azula's here!" Katara exclaimed once Aang told both Zuko and Katara that he would have to "visit" Azula at midnight.

"I don't like the sound of this visit thing, I don't know what she wants out of you but she'll probably get it tonight."

"Should I just stay quiet?" Aang asked, knowing that the silent treatment was a classic strategy for interrogations such as these. Zuko shrugged.

"Beats me," he said verbally. "Just do what you think is right in the situation, I don't know what kind of torture she'll put you through." Katara let out another sob, pulling Aang close to her.

"I don't like this," she told him. "You know the depths of what Azula can do." Aang pulled back, smoothing her hair from her eyes and kissing her lightly.

"I'll be careful, but I have to cooperate with her if I'm going to make it to the Fire Lord's palace." It was a bitter truth for both of them, but he was right. She nodded slowly before proceeding to kiss him. Zuko cleared his throat when he sensed they were going to take a while.

"Uh, guys, can you-" he was cut off by a warm hand that almost seemed familiar. "Mai!" Zuko breathed out happily, quickly embracing her but she dove out of his sprawled arms.

"I take it you're happy to see me," She said, pointing her index finger to his forehead.

"I'm always happy to see you Mai," Zuko reasoned. "But…uh, what are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." She looked over at Aang and Katara, still locked at the lips and not looking like they were going to resurface anytime soon. "I see they finally got together." She laughed bitterly.

"Stop changing the subject, what are you doing here, is this another one of Azula's tricks?" Zuko demanded.

"You'd think that wouldn't you? But, no actually. After I helped you escape last time Azula imprisoned both me and Ty Lee for treason or something. She placed me here as a sick joke to put me in my own uncle's prison, I guess."

"And Ty Lee?"

"I haven't seen here, she was taken somewhere else." Zuko took a deep breath, this all seemed so sudden to him, and after what happened with Mai the last time they saw each other he wasn't sure how to feel. Though, that familiar feeling at the pit of his stomach was always prominent in her presences. He smiled weakly and placed a hand over hers.

"Mai," he started, "I-"

"What are you doing here?" Aang's voice penetrated Zuko's speech when he finally became aware of Mai now standing beside Zuko. Before accusing her, though, Aang took a care sweep of her body and noticed that she was in prisoner's garb, labeling her as no threat at that point and time.

"This must be some trick," Katara spewed, obviously not taking that same mental route Aang took. She stood and pointed an accusing finger at her, but Mai seemed calm.

"Before you go off on a tangent, I'm a prisoner here, too. I don't run with Azula now." Mai admitted.

"Sure you are." Katara muttered quietly to herself, only soothed by Aang's cool hand on her shoulder.

"You do know Azula's here right?" Zuko asked suddenly.

"Oh joy," Mai sighed. "I suppose she's here for you?" Mai assumed, gesturing towards Aang.

"His name is Aang," Katara hissed. Aang squeezed her shoulder harder.

"You guessed right, she wants to see me at midnight." Aang informed her.

"I suppose you keep your guard up then, Azula can be very unpredictable."

"I think we all know that," Zuko added, before the bell rang to go in once again. It was about sunset, so it would be a little more time until midnight, but even then Aang was shaking in anxiety.

"Be careful okay?" Katara said before they split into their different corridors.

"I'll try," she gave him a light peck on the cheek before leaving.

"Mai," Zuko called as she walked away. "Can I see you again?"

"You don't have to make a date to see me in prison Zuko," She told him with a light smirk. He smiled sheepishly, not knowing how to respond, but not needing to since she just walked away after speaking.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang groaned when the light of the outside sprinkled into his cell as two guards opened the door in a loud crank. They didn't need to say anything.

"Let's get this over with," Aang sighed and was lead away to where Azula resided. He battled to keep his eyes open when the values of light kept changing through every hallway but somehow he managed, and it definitely wasn't too hard when he saw the sight of Azula. She wore a small robe that slid down off her right shoulder. He corked up a brow but proceeded to walk towards her.

"Hello Avatar Aang," she smirked.

"What's this about? I know you're just trying to get something out of me before you send me to your father."

"Such a bitter tongue you have. Though, you're on the right track I am here to do _something _before you go to my father." She stood, trailing her long finger nail over his shoulder, digging deeper than she needed to. Aang winced.

"And what might this something be?" Aang wasn't in the mood for her stalling; he just wanted this to be a fast and painless process. Though when speaking of Azula it was highly unlikely.

"Oh, you'll see, I just want you to know that the usual standards apply here."

"Usual standards?" He echoed.

"If you don't cooperate, you know what will happen to my brother and your little girlfriend." Aang didn't seem surprised, mostly because he really wasn't. It seemed to fit normal standards.

"Fair enough," he crossed his arms over his chest but stiffen when he felt Azula lean against his back. "What are you-?"

"You agreed, remember?" she said and dragged her hand over his waist and leg. Aang shuttered.

"What are you hoping to accomplish with this?" He was becoming weaker now, suddenly remembering Mai's warning.

"With luck, what my father told me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara was starting to get worried. She had braved walking out of bounds to the men's washroom when they were appointed to wash up first thing in the morning. She just wanted to make sure Aang was alright, since it had probably been a good few hours since he had been released from Azula's hold.

She finally saw him, putting on his shirt and slumped over in the corner.

"Aang!" Katara called and ran towards him.

"What are you doing her Katara?" Zuko stepped in. "If you get caught-"

"I'm here to check on my boyfriend."

"I don't think that's the best idea, he's a little rambled right now." Zuko warned her but she pushed him aside.

"Aang?" she said once again, and leaned down. He seemed to be shaking. "Aang is something wrong?" She touched his shoulder.

"No!" he called out and swatted it away, curling father into the corner.

"What's wrong with you it's just me?" He turned his head towards her, subtle tears in his eyes which widened seconds later.

"Katara," he whispered.

"What happened to you?" She reached out to embrace him, not surprise that he tried to resist once again, but after she coax him enough he leaned against her slightly, clutching her shirt in peril.

"Azula did this to him didn't she?" Katara asked and Zuko nodded. "Well, what was it?"

"She did….._things_ to him, things that I didn't even think she would do. Aang did say that she was trying to accomplish something, so I'm guessing this numb state he's in is exactly what she was aiming for." Katara shook in fury as Zuko explained, acutely aware of how Aang clutched her tighter when re-hearing the story.

She looked down at her boyfriend, only imagining what kind of horror he went through just a few hours prior. His idea for little contact was making sense now, though, he seemed to still respond to her touch the same as always. She assumed he knew that she would never hurt him like that.

"What a nightmare," Katara sighed and stroked Aang's back lightly.

"You're telling me. And you know he's leaving tomorrow."

"What? So soon?"

"Azula's not the one to wait while her prey is right where she wants it." Katara nodded.

"You're right, Zuko."

"You better leave before someone catches you; I don't think they'd act too calmly about a girl in the men's wash room."

"Alright." She leaned down and gave Aang a light kiss on his cheek before leaving. He seemed to cling to her shirt a little before he finally let go. "You'll be alright Aang just hang in there until we can find a way to the palace." He looked up at her, nodding slowly and standing.

"I'm sorry Katara." He whispered, fingers bunching into his pants.

"About what?" She knew that technically Azula had probably soured the intimate part of their relationship for quite some time but it wasn't like it was his fault.

"N-nothing, just forget it." He walked over and kissed her. Though it wasn't a normal kiss, he hesitated and puckered his lips much more than usually, only having contact for a few seconds. Almost like he was scared. Though Katara suspected this, it was only a matter of time before he bounced back from this slump….and back into the other one he was in before.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Do you think we can talk?" Zuko asked Mai in another of their three outdoor times.

"Let me guess, you're sorry and you want to start over?" Mai guessed. Zuko gulped.

"Um, yeah." Mai hissed a laugh.

"I can still read you like a book."

"Yeah, you can." He gave her a warm smile and pulled at her wrist to pull her against him. This was a bit of a shock to Mai; Zuko wasn't usually the one who initiated hugs so freely and openly (though he _never_ did protest when she hugged him back home). "That's why we go so great together, you're the only one who really understands me around here."

"Uhg, Zuko," she pushed away from him. "You don't understand what I was feeling when you broke my heart. And with all this burning down of the other four nations stuff you're talking about, and going to help the Avatar defeat your father how do I know what'll happen if I agree to another relationship?"

"I don't know but we'll figure something out, you know you want us back together too, Mai." She groaned and dug her fingers into her hair.

"Yeah, we will…._after_ this whole thing is over." Zuko's face fell. "Then we'll work this out but until then we need to focus."

Zuko was about to protest but decided against it, she was right after all. And at least someone was on top of things, since Katara seemed a little out of it that day.

"You alright?" Zuko asked Katara. She was sitting on one of the benches, dazed and deeply cogitating.

"What do you think?" She answered angrily. "My raped boyfriend was just sent to his worst enemy's house so he can be tortured and probably killed, and I can't do a thing about it. How do you think I feel?" He frowned at her and looked over at Mai. If she had been raped and shipped off to her possible death he didn't know how he'd cope. "I'm sorry," Katara continued. "I shouldn't have yelled, it's not your fault. I just want to go help Aang."

"Well, we better start plotting then. If you look at it positively all we have to do is find out where they're keeping Appa and bust him out, then we can probably defend ourselves and fly away."

"You make it sound a little too positive Zuko." Mai said. "We have to think realistically if we have any hope of making it to the Avatar in time."

"Let's just hurry, there's only so much time we have here."

"Right," Zuko and Mai responded simultaneously.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang felt like every hour he was there was a grasp for air. His trip to the Fire Nation capital would take a few days by airship, and so far he suspected that the way they were treating him there was no different the how the Fire Lord would treat him. Maybe even better. He quivered at the thought.

Aang was realizing the true motives behind Azula's doings that night. She was wearing him down, and he was ashamed to say it was working. Anytime anything came in contact with his skin he'd flinch or scream, having horrid flashbacks of what he had allowed the fire princess to do to him in fear that she could, and would, harm his friends. How was he going to defeat the Fire Lord starved, weak, and half out of his mind?

The only thing that kept him going was Katara. The fact that if he won this war once and for all he's be able to really be with her without worry or regret. Just the thought left the invitation of a smile on his lips, but he always refused to accept it. He frowned even deeper at the fact that he hadn't smiled in months. Nothing was the same anymore.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It didn't catch Aang off any guard that the Fire Lord, or Phoenix King as the guards corrected him, wouldn't see him. In a way, he suspected that Ozai would be craven in events he didn't have completely premeditated in his advantage, and that was the only lead Aang had right now. He would have to catch him completely off guard to have any chance of beating him. He had to pull out all the stops and plan three, four, and maybe even five paces ahead, with a multitude of different outcomes for every twist and turn in his head beforehand.

He shuttered when he realized he was teaching himself to be just like Azula. But, he could never achieve it alone. He needed some kind of help. Besides, there was even a limit to what he could do seeing that he was only twelve. Plus, that in times like these he would always look to Sokka for plans and whatnot. It was now he only wished he had thought of some plans every once and a while, just to get in some practice.

"A-Aang?" A frail voice sounded from the cell across the chamber he had been thrown and locked into. He looked up, surprised to see Suki staring at from behind small bars. She looked completely fatigued and filthy. But she was alive.

"Suki!" Aang did his best to sound happy, when all his voice wanted to do was give out. "You're alright?" She nodded slowly.

"Where's Sokka and Toph?"

"I'm not sure, they put us all in the same cell unit at first, but after we tried to escape the first time they separated us, that was about two weeks ago, I haven't seen them since." Aang could tell, even in the low light that she was crying, a clean strike running down the dirt sodden side of her cheek. "Why are you here?" She asked. "Did you ever meet up with the others?"

"Yes, I did. But after we lost an attempt to defeat Ozai at the North Pole we were captured and taken to the boiling rock. Then they transported me here to be the Fire-or the Phoenix King's personal prisoner."

"That doesn't surprise me at all." Suki giggled a little, her spirits obviously brightened by his arrival. "I'm glad you're here Aang," she continued sincerely. "Now we can bust out of here and finally defeat Ozai."

"You really think so?" Aang questioned. The doubt in both his face and voice was worrying Suki, she remembered what Sokka had told her back when this all started.

"_I'm sure Aang will get here." Suki implied hopefully. _

"_Yeah, I'm sure too." Sokka agreed. "But I'm just not sure what state he'll be in when he gets here."_

Suki took a god long while to examine the young Avatar. He seemed even skinner than usual, and sick. Eyes glazed over with a dark eclipse of black that seemed nature to him now, and it was all wrapped around his angry disposition. He wasn't angry at anyone, though, Suki could tell the only one he was truly incensed by was himself.

"Of course I think so." Suki smiled warmly at him, answering his previous question many moments later. "You just get some rest, I'll think of a way to get out of here."

**The epic conclusion is coming up next, so stay tuned……please. **

**Review Responses:**

**Vanille Strawberry: Yeah, my planning worked! Hoped you like this planned out chapter as well. **

**firecracker90: I wish they had more lovin' too, but you're right, it is still a kids show. As for your other question about how long it's going to be, the next chapter is the last, and I'm planning to have an epilouge too...so about two more really. **

**KiaMuse209: Well, dark and mature was what I was aiming for (and it just got darker, haha). Plus, I feel repsonsible for providing non-walk-thru-the-meadow stories (just kidding, tee hee).**

**nutshak: Sorry the update's so late (I think I lost a medal) but thank you for your love of my so depressing it's not depressing story. **

**LadyBaSingSe: Sorry Aang was scaring you, but he's mellowed out in this chapter. **


	5. Part V

**Yeah…I know, I suck. **

**ANYWAYS…this is the last installment, so here it comes: the planning, the execution, and Aang's big fight with Ozai! It's all here folks. Plus, this one is super, SUPER long (Try 7,000+ words). So I hope it _kind of_ makes up for my late update. **

**Also, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes you might come across. I **_**did**_** read through this but it very quickly so I might not have caught **_**everything**_**. If it's **_**that **_**bad****please inform me and I will edit further. **

**And now, without further ado…(cue drums)…**

Out From the Ashes

Part Five

Aang took no second thought to heeding Suki's word on getting some rest while she found out a way to get out. She had been around Sokka for a while now and probably picked up a little on his planning expertise.

Suki, on the other hand, had had a plan in mind for quite some time. All she needed was a boast of confidence to get her there. And Aang was just the boast of confidence she needed.

"Alright so what exactly have you been thinking of the past few days?" Aang asked when Suki finally told him she thought she had something.

"Okay, well, Toph had been teaching you metal bending right?"

"Right."

"So, do you think you can bend it enough to get both you and me out?" Aang cast his head down.

"I-I don't know, I'm not very good yet, and I'm still pretty tired."

"The sooner the better I say, but when we do this you have to be ready and rested. So we'll wait two more days, but that's it, I want you to get as much rest as possible in that time okay?"

"Alright." Aang paused as a guard walked by. Though he wasn't as good as Toph in sensing vibrations either he could tell when someone was coming so he and Suki could keep quiet. Once the guard was gone he spoke again. "So what were you planning we do after I bust us out?"

"We find Sokka and Toph." Simple enough. "It might take a while to find Sokka since there are so many cells here but Toph should be easy."

"Why?"

"When we tried to escape the first time Toph used her metal bending, and the plan would've been great if we would've known were we were going, but after they saw that display I'm pretty sure they didn't just lock her back up in a metal prison."

"Yeah, that's true. So then what we'll make now any different now? Now that you have me in tow they'll be even more merciless."

"Hey, it's worth a shot, who knows what Ozai's doing out there?"

"It's not good Suki, not good at all."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What's wrong Mai?" Katara asked when Mai had been extra quiet during the morning cleaning. Her attitude towards Mai had lightened within little time, mainly because she kept telling herself it's what Aang would've wanted. Plus, if she could forgive Zuko, she could forgive anyone.

"I overheard some guards talking about killing anyone who steps out of line."

"What else is new?" She groaned, mopping up a distant corner. "I've already considered that option and thought of something"

"Like what?"

"We have to get all these people off this island," she said. "We have to."

"You seem oddly calm about all this, aren't you at least a little scared over all this?" Katara corked a brow.

"Are you?" she countered, and Mai smiled sinisterly.

"Oddly, no," she answered. "But, wasn't the plan to go to help Aang?" Katara looked down. "With luck, Aang can handle things, there's no way we can get off this island and make there in time, but if we get the war prisoners off this island then more lives won't be lost." Mai nodded. "We each have our duties, and ours is to get off this island and secure everything for his victory."

"You really believe he'll win?"

"I, do, I always have, even if he's lost sight of that."

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two days had past.

Aang had gotten all the rest he could and still he felt fatigued. And it was late in the afternoon when the coast was clear and Aang finally broke open him and Suki's cells.

"Are you okay?" Suki asked, concerned when Aang fell to his knees as soon as he was done.

"Yeah," he huffed, obviously not fooling anyone.

"Are you sure? I mean we can wait another day-"

"No, we need to do this now; too many people are suffering for me to wait any longer." He stood shakily, refusing to lean on Suki's shoulder down the hallway in order to get used to standing on his own two feet. When two guards came their way Aang easily took them out and pinned them to the wall, Suki not even using her fans which she had pulled out hastily.

"You know you should let me handle the guards we bump into; now that we're out and about they'll be looking for us. You might want to save your strength."

"Don't worry about my strength." Aang groaned stubbornly.

"Aang just let me handle this." As she pleaded Aang turned the corner and merely flicked his wrist to crunch the guard against the wall and crunch him into the wall.

"I think I have that covered." He muttered, and continued walking.

Once he and Suki had been wandering around for about a good twenty minutes they realized the temperature dropped.

"Wow, why is so cold over here?" Suki asked, hugging herself in an attempt to keep warm. Aang seemed unfazed by the sudden change.

"This is probably where Toph is." He reasoned.

"What makes you say that?"

"For one, freezing temperatures have never been Toph's style and I'm pretty sure a sign saying ice cell gives it away."

"Right." Suki agreed. "Do you think anyone's guarding her?"

"I can almost assure you someone is." To their surprise, no one was guarding the surprisingly small ice cell. Aang bended the look off of the handle and opened the door slowly. A thick mist of iced steam rolled over Suki and Aang's shoulders, and only the clearing revealed Toph sitting inside. She looked paler than she ever had, cradling herself in an attempt to keep warm. Her soft and erratic breaths making another cloud of ice floated around her face.

"Toph," Suki breathed, running over to her and hugged her to keep her warm. "Are you alright?"

"Sok-Sokka," Toph said brokenly, gladly accepting Suki's embrace.

"What?" Aang asked. "What about Sokka?"

"He, he used to be…in a cell down the hall, but a few days ago they took him away, they said they weren't going to stand for his antics anymore." Suki hugged Toph tighter and Aang muttered under his breath.

"He has to still be here, he-he has to, right? They wouldn't…would they?"

"I don't know, but we can't wait around here, we have to find him quickly and keep moving."

"No Aang, you go ahead and face the fire Lord, me and Toph will find Sokka." Toph suggested strongly, regaining her bearings.

"No Toph, I won't just-"

"Go!" She ordered louder. "We don't have time for this, besides, you won't need any of us when you face Ozai anyway, this is your battle, now go fight it!" Aang shot her a somewhat hardened look, and then turned.

"I'll be back, and find Sokka, you guys."

"Will do," Suki called after him and watches him disappear down the hall. "So, why aren't there any guards here?"

"There usually are, but they're in between shifts, it's usually six minutes before another one comes."

"Well then, we better hurry."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara awakened with a fierce jolt. She felt that her whole night's sleep had been plagued with premonitions of Aang's battle. She felt that she knew he was going to fight Ozai that day, she felt his nervousness, even clear across the ocean. It almost scared her, how close their spirits were, she only hoped that she wouldn't feel any pain he'd be in during the battle.

Mai seemed extra gloomy that day, during breakfast. Katara figured she was always like this before something big happened.

"So, today's the day, huh?" Zuko said when Katara told him of her dreams that night.

"You mean you actually believe that?" Mai commented. "Dreaming up spiritual connections?"

"Stranger things have happened." Zuko shrugged. "And she _is_ dating the Avatar after all, maybe something rubbed off." Katara blushed a little at Zuko accusation of something "rubbing off" on her, luckily no one noticed and the blush faded quickly.

"So what exactly are we going to do then? We haven't exactly made up a plan for this, are we just going to wing it?" Mai asked.

"Rule number one of dealing with this prison," Zuko countered. "Never wing it."

"Okay then what do we do?"

"Sokka?" Katara breathed distantly, looking up at a balcony.

"Yeah," Zuko sighed. "_He_ usually knows what to do, too bad he's not."

"Here!" Katara exclaimed. "He's here!"

"What?" Mai looked up at the balcony and saw the warden carrying Sokka into his office. "Oh, wow, that is you brother."

"But-but how?" Zuko stuttered.

"Who cares?" Katara said happily, getting up.

"Wait," Mai grabbed Katara's wrist, when she started to run towards the direction her brother was in.

"What's the matter, Mai?"

"You can't just run up there and make a scene, we have to start what we were going to do today," She advised.

"But, Sokka." Katara whined.

"Katara, I think what Mai is trying to say is if we follow through with our plan than we'll find Sokka faster than if we search around the prison for him and waste time." Katara nodded, sitting back down.

"So back to first matter," Mai began, "what's the plan?"

"I say we get all the other prisoners out into the court yard, find Sokka, and then take it from there."

"What do you mean take it from there?"

"Sokka will probably have a plan when we get to him."

"How do you know that?' Mai questioned.

"You obviously don't know Sokka." Zuko laughed.

"Yeah, if there's one thing I know about my brother, it's that he's probably thinking of a plan right now."

"Fine," Mai agreed. "Let's make it happen."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Are you sure you'll be okay?" Katara asked Aang heavily. He lay gently against her shoulder, enjoying the last moments with her before he's be taken away that afternoon. He nodded. _

"_I've been through worse conditions, I suppose." He didn't have to tell her he was referring to the scar on his back. She hugged him tighter, kissing his forehead. _

"_Don't go and get yourself killed." Aang laughed, in some kind of dark amusement. _

"_Yeah," he agreed. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."_

Katara had told Aang to breathe evenly before he left as well, but it made Aang even sadder at the fact that that might've been their last conversation. In and out, in and out, he told himself, while they walked through the long hallways to Ozai's throne room. The young Avatar was tired and wasn't really in the mood to do anything but sleep. But waiting wasn't exactly an option right then, so he straightened up and exhaled.

"_You'll do fine; just get him before he gets you." _He remembered Katara telling him, as well.

He came across two giant doors at the end of the hallway he had been going through.

"This must be it," he told himself with a heavy sigh. In and out, he chanted in his mind. I can do this, I can do this, I can do…this. He opened the doors, expecting to see Ozai smirking at him, but who he saw seemed to be, in a way, worse than Ozai.

"Azula?" he yelled. "What the-what are you…huh?"

"Hmm, seems my father was right when he said you were coming," Azula laughed and jumped over her fire to reveal her Fire Lord attire.

"No way," Aang breathed. "You're the-"

"Fire Lord, yes," Azula finished, snickered and examined her nails. "You're slower than I thought."

"Really, because from what I heard, Katara and Zuko already defeated you."

"Yes, I suppose no matter what I say, I'll admit, my brother defeated me once in his pathetic life. You on the other hand-"

"Aren't going to defeat me any longer," Suki's voice echoed through the room. Aang turned to face her and Toph who had made their way inside and Azula just smirked.

"I thought you guys were looking for Sokka."

"We were," Toph explained. "We even interrogated some weak little guard and he said they took Sokka to the Boiling Rock days ago."

"Get out of here, Aang, and go find Ozai."

"But-"

"Just go, this is my battle now…it's personal." Aang nodded and ran off from them for the second time. "You managed to elude me the last time we met," she told Azula. "But this time it's just you and me. Do you accept the challenged?"

"Gladly." Azula smirked and shot a heavy bolt of lightened right towards Toph. Even though Toph couldn't sense with her feet where the lightning was, she was able to step away just at the right moment due to the heat and the sound.

"That's all you got?" Toph challenged.

"Wait Toph," Suki said, placing his hand in front of her. "Come on Azula, are you that much of a coward that you won't even fight me first, leave Toph out of this."

"Hey," Toph protested. "I am _not _a weakling."

"I know, but you're still shivering, just wait this one out, until I need you, alright?"

"Fine," she groaned. "But you better need me real soon."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang ran as fast as he could, not even thinking the logical path of not tiring himself out. When he made it to another door at the end of the adjacent hallways he air bended them open rather easily. Ozai resided inside, sipping his tea and doing so with a ring of guards around him. He hadn't computed that he had finally found Ozai until he opened the doors and their eyes met fiercely. Ozai smiled devilishly excusing his guards with a hand gesture. Aang took this as an invitation to air bend towards him, face to face.

He landed perfectly right by the Ozai, knocking over his tea pot in the process.

"What took you so long, Avatar?" Ozai smirked, placing his cup down. "Just to think I practically gift wrapped this chance to fight me by inviting you here and you still keep me waiting."

"Well I'm done waiting; I'm here to fight you now."

"This should be interesting." Ozai cackled and removed his garments until only his pants remained. Aang would've done this, but his imprisonment pants were all he was wearing, though he did kick off his shoes.

"Why'd you do it?" Aang asked, rather calmly. "Why'd you have to destroy everything? There's nothing left, everything's burned." He could feel his eyes sting with the tears of failure, wondering deeply in the back of his mind, and not for the first time, how he let this happen? Ozai just answered with a sly grin that made Aang's blood boil.

Aang tired first by whipping some wind at him, hoping to draw him back a few paces and then delivering a fire blast, but Ozai was more flexible than he had calculated and turned just as the wind went past him.

"It was all insignificant, not an asset to my world, a world that was always meant to be."

Ozai then delivered a fire blast to him, doing what Aang was trying to do from the start. Aang's feet slid against the floor in hot friction and he moaned a bit. He suddenly felt another wave of tiredness sweeping over him, but now was not the time. There was a battle going on.

"Never," Aang muttered, not sure if Ozai could hear him though. He tried to stand but just swayed on his feet in the process.

Aang's wobbling though, gave Ozai another cheap shot at him and he took this as a heated punch, squaring Aang right in his jaw. He fell back, into the table Ozai put his tea on. Aang exhaled deeply. He wasn't doing too well to start off, and at this rate he would be completely knocked out in just a few more minutes. He stood shakily and moaned, giving Ozai another chance to hit him. But he was able to block the worst part of it by ejecting some earth from the ground and swatted Ozai with it.

"What wrong, little boy?" Ozai laughed. "Are you worn out already?" Aang noticed some blood on his lip and wiped it off with the back of his hand, earth bending the two grand doors behind him. This surprised Ozai—due to the fact that they were made of metal—and dodged them both. Aang grimaced.

He's too fast and I'm too slow, Aang reasoned with himself when a series of throwing and dodging seemed to form between the two. But how can I be quicker when I'm so tired?

Ozai shot lighting at him, not waiting to reveal that aspect of the fight. Once Aang saw the blue bolt coming towards him he immediately tried to conjure up what Zuko had told him about redirecting lighting, but all he remembered was that he told him for it not to pass through his heart. When Aang felt the first throngs of the bolt enter his finger tips he began to worry. Carefully, he brought it over to his other hand, the lighting encircling him at the transfer, and he feared it might be over then. But the transfer was successful and all he had to do was shot it at Ozai.

Aang looked over at Ozai, he seemed shocked at what Aang had done, and this made Aang almost strengthened enough to take Ozai down at that moment. But then he got a second glance, in which Ozai wasn't, a power hungry tyrant trying to take over the world, but just a human being about to shot up with his own blast of lightning. It was too late, Aang tried to shake off the idea but when he was about to turn his arm the lightning came out of his finger tips, right towards Ozai.

A huge cloud of dust and smoke came up seconds later, and Aang fell to his knees when there was utter silence. His own eyes were wide, almost not wanting to believe what he had done.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara felt a cry for help in her mind, but she shook it off as best as she could as she ran out to the courtyard. Zuko had managed to find a way to get all the prisoners out to the yard and Mai and Katara were waiting on him, looking for Sokka in the process as well.

"Do you see him, anywhere?"

"No, but then I haven't seen him in a while." Katara rolled her eyes. She had always thought as Sokka's face to be one of those that you just never forget no matter how many times you saw him, but maybe that was just because he was her brother.

"Hey guys," Zuko called, to get their attention.

"Zuko, have you found Sokka yet?" Katara asked hastily.

"I-I think so." He said, looking up. "And I think he's already two steps ahead of us."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look," Zuko pointed up towards the balcony near the second floor prisons. Katara just shook her head, smiling.

Sokka was up on the balcony, fighting off some guards.

"What is he trying to do?" Mai asked.

"Who knows?" Katara chuckled. "But, we better help him." She began running up to the balcony, trying to figure a way up there that was fast and easy.

Meanwhile, Sokka's fight against at least ten guards was beginning to get violent, people started falling off the balconies and Sokka was almost one of them at least five times. Once he caught a glance of his sister, not to his surprise at all, coming up to him he immediately swayed under one of the guard's arms and to the ledge of the balcony.

"No, Katara!" He yelled. "get these people out of here, I'll hold them o-" he was choked back by a guard once again and pulled back against the wall.

It took Katara a few moments to register what Sokka had yelled in such a rush, but before she knew it Mai was pulled her back.

"Heads up, we've got to do something, it's starting to become a riot out here." She informed her, clutching her towards the mass of fighting that had unfolding in just the mere minutes Katara's mind was elsewhere.

"Sokka said to get the people out of here and he'd hold off the guards." Katara finally spoke, after analyzing Sokka's every word. It didn't surprise her that he was already aware of her being at the boiling rock and had already taken into consideration her part in his whole scheme of things. She came to the conclusion that Sokka would get together with some of people he had befriended in the past couple days he had been there, and who were obviously fighting most of the guards, to make a potential distraction while Katara, Zuko, and Mai rowdy up the prisoners.

Some of the guards, who escaped the fight with the twenty or so prisoners Sokka had conjured up, were making their way down to the prisoners and started to cause trouble down there when they tried to get everyone back into their cells.

"So," Mai pressed, obviously not one for making up anything worth wild on her own.

"There are only so many guards," Zuko said slowly. "So,"

"So we can gang up on them, it's so simple it's perfect." Katara exclaimed. Even as she spoke she ran up to the nearest group of people she could find. "Come on guys," Katara said. The men she was talking to had to be twice her size and age, but she figured she could speak to them in the universal language of prisoners trying to escape. The men looked at her quizzically. "There's twice as many of us than them, we can get out of here!" They looked at her than each other too many times for Katara's liking, and she rolled her hands for them to press forward.

"You know," one of the men started. "She's right." Katara smiled broadly. The other men began to nod and almost simultaneously they spread apart and began talking to other people. Katara's smile grew.

"Okay this is all a little too easy," Mai commented sourly when she observed the brawling and conversation which soon turned into brawling that was happening around her.

"Hey," Zuko shushed her with one finger on her lips. "Don't spoil it," he remarked seriously. "Just follow their lead and let's get out of here." Mai nodded with a roll of her eyes and proceeded to follow Zuko and Katara around the courtyard, soon engaging in a fight with some guards and supervisors that was all the more easy. At least to her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suki was spent thoroughly in more ways than one. Her being locked up for so long never crossed her mind while they were breaking out, trying to find Toph and Sokka, or even when she challenged Azula. But now in the thick of battle it occurred to her that she was rather tired. She looked over frequently at Toph while either dodging or advancing on Azula, seeing that the blind girl, although very impatient due to the look on her face, was just as tired as she was.

"Great," She muttered under her breath, obviously taking a little more time to think than she'd would've liked because Azula jolted in front of her, sending some lighting her way, Suki made a move with the quickest reflexes she could conjure and wiped out her closed fan. It did her no good because the heated electricity went right through it. The dense material of Suki's fan shattered and she was cocked back into a nearby pillar.

"I have to say I expected more from you, after losing so humiliatingly I thought you'd be a little fired up." Suki scowled at the princess snares, choosing not to buy into the evident set up. Instead she took out another fan, making a clear not to self that she was down to her last couple and she needed to nip this fight in the bud if she wanted any hope of winning. Besides, Aang was counting on her, even if he did defeat Ozai, liking having Azula with the weight of another win on her shoulders was any better?

Think, think, think, Suki muttered to herself.

"Toph!" She called, and her head perked up immediately. She was going to say something along the lines of "I need you now," If Azula hadn't advanced on her yet again. Toph smiled wickedly but standing rather wobbly. Toph had to admit, she had felt better and at the same time she had felt worse, so there was no reason why she would let her restless state get the best of her.

She stomped on the ground with as much force as she could to get Azula's attention.

"Now you're in trouble." Toph announced, pointing accusingly at her. Azula humored her with a wicked smile of her own, and decided it would be more fun to kill two birds with one stone.

"Fine," Azula agreed. "Come and get it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The smoke cleared, and Aang didn't know whether to be relieved or worried when Ozai was nowhere to be found. Aang decided to do the practical way and became worried instead of letting his guard down to sigh with relief. Several minutes passed and Ozai was still nowhere to be found.

"There's no way it was _that_ easy," Aang told himself quietly. He looked around with his arms still up in a starter's stance. After another few minutes he let his arms sag, but only slightly. "No," He said once he was considering putting his stance down. "It can't be that I…I killed him?" He looked around again, panicking for some reason. "Ozai!" he called. "This isn't funny! Come out here and fight me like a man!"

There was still no answer.

"Oh my gosh." Aang gasped, slumping down on the floor and covering his face with his hands. "I really did it…I-I killed the-" Aang suddenly felt himself choking, a thick and big hand clutching around his tiny neck.

"Funny that an air bender isn't able to breathe isn't it?" Aang heard Ozai's voice jest. Aang would've muttered or made a tart remark back it he wasn't at a lack of air that was, as much as she hated to admit it, very ironic. Aang grabbed onto Ozai's arm with both hands, trying with all his might not to give up and just lay limp. Ozai's hot breath from his laughing was driving Aang crazy, but he still didn't relinquish his plight in trying to find a way for Ozai to loosen his grip.

Suddenly, a thought entered Aang's mind—gladly before it went blank—and he decided to try it despite its rather cruel nature. He was _way _past non-harmful thinking. Aang gripped Ozai's arm a little tighter and let his palms ignite with fire. It took Ozai a few seconds to realize that his arms were being burned but once he did Aang was graced with the sweet satisfaction of getting Ozai off guard and the wonderful feeling of being able to breathe was one Aang wasn't going to take for granted again. But now the real fight was on, and this Aang a new wave of fear to deal with. He gulped when the Fire Lord began to regain his bearing in the time Aang took to regain his. Needless to say he didn't look happy.

"It'll take a lot more than that Avatar." Ozai challenged and skated towards Aang with a smoke of fire behind him. Aang soon did the same and two past each other in heated collisions. During the dance he and Ozai seemed to be in Aang decided to break the habit and used the many pillars in the room to his advantaged and earth bended them towards Ozai. This caught him off guard and he was smashed against the wall. Once he realized the damaged he had done was working Aang took that window of opportunity to bombard Ozai with plenty of fire blast. He remembered Zuko's advice of striking like it was through the opponent's heart, and he tried his best to do so.

He stopped after about a minute to examine his work and noticed that Ozai was short for breath; he was breathing hard and struggling to get up. Aang ran though all the possibilities he could do to finish him off right then and there, but all of them seemed so out of character for him. He sighed a little and when he noticed that Ozai was regaining some strength he hit him with another few intense fire blasts. Ozai gasped, but began walking towards Aang regardless. This definitely got Aang's attention and he jumped up to dangle from one of the pillars but was met, soon, by a wobbly jetting flying Ozai, using the fire from his feet to elevate himself. Ozai punched through the pillar Aang was one, causing Aang to drop in a loud thud.

It wasn't the most wonderful position to land in for Aang. There was a rather large piece of debris under his scar and he was pretty sure it had been re-opened by the contact and was probably bleeding.

"Perfect," Aang mused in a groan. He tried to move but the pain was sharp and he just rolled back into the position he was in prior. He wasn't surprised when Ozai jumped down right over him, a smug, yet tired smile on his face.

"I guess you know what comes next." Ozai said while he dug the soul of his foot into Aang's shoulder. Aang sucked in a sharp inhale of breath and let out a little whimper. A numbness began to cover his body, much like he felt when Azula shot him; he couldn't move he could bend all he _could_ feel was the pain that throbbed from the center of his back all the way through his body.

Aang came back to reality, remembering Ozai comment right before the pain started and look up at him, he was raising his hand, the smile still on his face. Aang slowly opened his mouth to scream to yell no, to do _something _but before he could think of anything else all he saw was fire circulating him in all directions.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was going well for Katara, Zuko, and Mai. Everyone who wasn't deep in battle seemed to be supportive and before they knew it everyone was in a huge circled heap, surrounded by myriads of guards. In was the draw line between getting out and being enraged in a bloodbath of a battle. Katara narrowed her eyes. Sokka's battle on the ledge seemed to be thinning, though there was no clear cut winner yet. Her and Sokka met eyes suddenly and she gave him a serious look only to be met by a light nodded in response before he clubbed a guard in the head with a weapon that was unfamiliar to Katara at the moment.

"Hey," She whispered to Zuko.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"We run towards the gondola on my signal, got it."

"Okay, but what's the signal?"

"This," she answered before pushing through a few people and issuing an oddly loud battle cry. Most of the prisoners followed suit and the all charged towards the guards, who were _dangerously_ outnumbered when faced with all of angered prisoners. Katara took a small slither of water she was able to snag from the kitchens before they started their plans and whipped away anyone who was in her way. Zuko was doing the same with his fire blast and Mai was using her shurikens effectively. They had to eventually get up to the second level to reach the gondolas: some took the stairs and other made the hard trek to fight some more of the guards up the stairs.

Sokka hobbled over to Katara in glory, giving her a small one armed hug—which was all they _could_ do in such a brawl—and the two made their way into the fray.

"Look!" Zuko announced. "Some people are already on the gondolas."

"Yes," Sokka exclaimed. "Now come on, let's make sure we get on it." Katara smiled, happy that her brother was alright and nodded.

They managed to make it onto one, though it was very overcrowded, and looked out the window at the last gondola taking its route.

"Ha!" Sokka called. "Strike two, Warden!"

"Sokka get back in the gondola!" Katara called, pulling Sokka back by the head. Katara looked ahead, her eyes saddening slightly.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, noticing her expression first.

"I…I just hope Aang and the others are okay. I mean I feel like we've been apart for a decade." She explained, trying her hardest not to cry. Zuko sensed this and gave her an affectionate hug around her shoulders, soon joined by Sokka and—rather oddly—Mai.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suki was down and Toph's energy was draining fast. Azula had cornered Toph and her breathing couldn't be any shakier.

"Alright tried?" Azula mocked and this drove Toph insane. _Nobody_ mocked her.

"Pft," Toph blew some hair out of her dace. "Please," she answered shortly, throwing some rock at her in large portions. But her aim was seriously off, due to her tiredness, and Azula was easily able to dodge every one of them. "Great," Toph said to herself. "Come Toph, this battle really matters, bring you A-game." It wasn't long before Toph heard a loud crackling noise that was followed by a booming noise. Toph knew this well and became slightly worried at it. Azula was shooting lightning at her this time, and it was big by the sound of it.

Toph immediately looked for a way out in the few seconds she had and it hit her like a ton of rocks. She clutched the ground and dragged it up from underneath her, getting all the metal piping below to rise to the surface and made it into a suit around her. The lighting bounced off of her suit, surprisingly and then she heard a completely different sound altogether.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang's vision went momentarily black for some time and it was only when he heard a voice did he stir.

"Aang," the voice called.

"Uh, un," Aang groaned and found himself in some sort of purple dome. There were swirling hues of purple everywhere and it reflected off of his body which was mysteriously floating. "Who's there?" He called.

"Aang, you have to let me go," He realized the voice was Katara's who was coming up to him, a sad smile on her face.

"Katara!" Aang exclaimed and moved towards her as well, arms open and a cheerful smile to complement his laughing. "Katara you're here." He hugged her tightly but felt a little uneasy when he realized she wasn't hugging him back. "What's wrong, aren't you happy to see me?"

"You have to let me go." She repeated seriously.

"What…No I-I don't want to!"

"Do you see what is happening, Aang?" Katara then yelled, gently pushing him away from her. "You're going to get yourself killed because of inability to access the Avatar state!"

"But, I-I can't, my chakra was cut off when Azula-"

"So get it back! The ability to master the Avatar state is still inside you, and it always will be, but you can never unleash it unless you unblock your chakra and let me go!" Aang didn't respond right away, he just looked away angrily.

"How do you know all this?" He deiced to ask, he always remembered himself saying he'd never tell Katara the real reason why his chakras were blocked. He always said that he'd never want to make her feel bad because he wasn't strong enough. Katara smiled softly at his question, moving towards him once again and kissed him lightly.

"I don't, but _you _do, and you know you have to do something about it before you get yourself killed." She breathed. "The world needs you Aang, and so do I." Aang laughed remembering how many times she had said that to him, yet each time it overwhelmed him with a new burst of confidence and power. Before Aang could respond, Katara's image slowly faded and when he reached out to touch her she disappeared.

"K-Katara?" He called out weakly. He closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "I can do this, I can do this." He told himself and clutched his fist together. "But…but I want to love her, I can't…"

"You have to," He heard Katara's voice again. "We'll find a way, letting go of me doesn't mean you still can't love me."

"I don't understand," Aang admitted.

"You will…just do what you must." In a way, Katara sounded like Yangchen. Aang wondered why his mind told him to have an image of Katara tell him all the things his past life's usually do, but it was probably because he'd listen to her, no questions asked. Aang closed his eyes again and was back on the bridge in the cosmos he had visited when he was at the Southern air temple. It was time now. It was time to enter the dome and be one with the comic energy.

And he let Katara go.

He felt a jerk in his chest, and he suddenly felt empty for a while, and when he opened his eyes again he saw Fire surrounding him, but it wasn't from Ozai, it was from his own fist, pushing Ozai away.

Being in control, Aang though, it feels good.

He could visually see Ozai's scared and worried expression after he go out of the pile of rubble he had created when he made hard contact with the wall.

"It's over Ozai," Aang said, a million voices backing him up

"You can try, I'll die and live the day I let you defeat me," he promised and skated towards Aang again, something Aang easily dodged and deflated the flames behind him causing him to fall and skid across the floor. A small game of attack and defeat began to come across the two, in which Ozai attacked and Aang defeated.

Somehow, they ended up neck and neck. Ozai was down and getting up once again from being smashed into a pillar and Aang floated above him.

"Do you surrender now?" Aang asked.

"N-Never," Ozai breathed, trying to stand on his feet but shakily feel back down. He breathed again. "So do it already." He yelled, his body was arched and his arms were wobbling out of control.

Aang didn't know what came over him, but he was going to do it this time, he knew it. He knew it when he lifted his hand, bringing both earth and fire down towards him and glowing and destructive spear. Ozai's usually angered eyes looked up at Aang, and to Aang's surprise they were filled with fear other than the defeated pride he expected. The same pity that came over him when he redirected the lightning.

"No, no don't do this to yourself, you have to do this." Aang told himself when he drew back to blast slightly. "Don't…do…this." Aang felt the Avatar spirit leaving him, of his own will, yet he didn't want to. The glow of his arrows faded and rock and fire fell and diminished as Aang floated back down with his back turned to Ozai. Ozai's feared eyes son turned to disbelief, then amusement.

"Even with all the power in the world, you're still weak." Ozai told him evilly, standing back up with some sort of new found strength. Ozai balled his fists up together and exhaled with flames of fire coming from his nostrils. He stepped towards Aang, trying to back on his good foot and have the element of surprise but Aang sensed his first footstep. After so many hard lessons of Toph teaching him to listen to the earth, and to see with your feet and not your eyes had finally paid off. He lifted his foot upwards, drawing earth from the ground up to clutch Ozai's oncoming hand. But that didn't stop him, he threw his other flaming hand towards Aang and Aang dint the same for his other hand. Ozai was bound down and Aang's instincts took over in a sudden rush that made him place his hands on Ozai's forehead and over his heart.

This time someone else's voice entered Aang's head. The lion turtle's.

_In the era before the Avatar_

_We bent not the elements_

_But the energy within ourselves_

Ozai's negative energy besieged Aang to no ends. It was so incredibly powerful and strong it was almost hard to believe that anyone could be that evil and bent on stealing power. It surrounded him and took over him to the point where his energy was almost fully mixed with his.

_Do bend another's energy_

_Your own spirit must be unbendable_

_Or else you will be corrupted and destroyed. _

The little bit of good left in Aang's non-overtaken energy prevailed. It surged throughout the corner of his right eye where the positive energy still resided and soon glowed in a magnificent light.

_Good. _

"What-what did you do to me?" Ozai asked once he tried a few times to shot him with a fire blast and nothing came out of his hand.

"I took away your fire bending," Aang responded proudly and tiredly. "You can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone else ever again."

Suddenly, that feared look returned into Ozai's eyes…before he fainted.

**Whew, that was **_**so**_** stressfully written but I finally got it done! **

**Don't worry, there's going to be an epilogue. But, unfortunately, I won't be able to update until two weeks from now (BOOO). I'm going to orchestra camp tomorrow and I won't be back until July 10****th****. So, once again, I know….I suck. **


	6. EpilogueEnd

**Well, I've been back for two days from camp--which was awesome, BTW--and since I was on the computer just doing nothing in particular I thought I'd use my time wisely and type the last addition to this. It's not very long, not very epic (I think the last chapter took care of that) this is just a wrap up, mostly for the characters (which is code for major Kataang and Maiko!).**

**Onwards to the finale…!**

Out From the Ashes

Epilogue

It was strange the way everything fell together.

Toph was thrilled and couldn't stop bragging of how she took down Azula even though she was still numb from freezing and extremely tired. Though Suki suffered some battle scars from Azula's fury she was recovering nicely and was content with the fact that Azula was in her rightful place: a medical and mental recovery center. And after he time spent there was completely she'd be place in jail, alongside her defeated and thoroughly incensed father.

Sokka, Katara, Zuko, and Mai had safely gotten all of the prisoners, out who had survived the brawl with all the guards in the effort to escape, to the fire nation capital—the nearest land—and from there Zuko and Aang took charge on what to do and how to handle it.

Katara was relieved it was all over, everyone was where the needed to be and when she saw Aang among the people in front of the palace who had somehow become involved in the struggle she almost burst into noisy tears.

"Aang!" She called happily and ran into his arms without preamble, hugging him with enough force that it tipped him onto his knees, though he still embraced her. "Welcome back." She whispered lovingly to him and kissed his forehead.

"Good to be back," he told and lifted his head from her shoulder to kiss her on the mouth, something he had been longing to do ever since he left the comfort of her arms in the first place.

"Hey, quit hogging him!" Sokka called, breaking the moment between them and slid down to give Aang and welcome hug of his own. "Good work, Aang, you made me proud." Aang smiled as one by one he was greeted and hugged, kissed, and shaken hands with. Although he was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep he accepted all the gifts, greeting and parties that came his way for the next two weeks.

He was thankful when Iroh decided that all of them should a need and earned vacation to his tea shop to see the progress. Aang and Zuko had been working hard, with Zuko being the new Fire Lord and Aang being a fully realized Avatar now expected by all three nations to lead the world into a renaissance, and everyone else had been by their side through even ordeal, in turn being thoroughly exhausted as well.

"You know if you drink all this tea before you go to bed you'll live in the bathroom at night," Mai told Zuko quietly when she found him out on the balcony, sipping some of tea while everyone else prepared for bed.

"Ha, ha," Zuko laughed quietly and turned back to the full moon before him.

"So how is life going, _Fire Lord_?" She asked after a long period of silence. "We haven't had too many chances to talk since all of this ended."

"Yeah," Zuko sighed. More silence. "Mai?"

"Hmm?"

"We never did talk about, what happened, back at the prison the first time."

"I suppose we haven't." She agreed casually, shrugging. Zuko just look up at her, his eyes were wide and slightly confused. She seemed so calm, so why wasn't he? "But, is there really a need to?"

"Well…" Zuko expected the answered to be a straightforward "yes" but it came out more uncertain that anything. He suddenly felt a warm hand over his and he look up to see Mai smiling at him. It was her large, pure smile that was reserved especially for him, one he thought he'd never see again.

"_I_ love you," she emphasized. "Now all you have to do is admit it." Zuko smiled, choking back a laughed and leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the lips before pulling away slowly, satisfied and fortified by the dazed Mai wore look when he broke contact.

"Does that answer your question?" Zuko asked, a sly twist to his smile now emerging.

"No," Mai answered clearly, opening her eyes which had remained closed even after he kissed her. Zuko frowned. Mai laughed bitterly and cupped his cheek. "Oh, just say it." Zuko laughed now too, taking her hand in his and kissed it before smiling into her palm before saying:

"I love you, Mai."

…

"I love you too, Zuko."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You know Sokka's going to kill me if he finds us in here," Aang told Katara when it was getting late and Katara still remained snuggled against him, comfortably in her pajamas, underneath the covers in his room.

"And?" She questioned in length as she traced the arrow on Aang's arm which he had draped over Katara's waist and hugged her back to his chest.

"Nothing," Aang sighed, know Katara didn't care, and he was starting not to either. It was the first real alone time they had together in a while. He nuzzled into her hair and planted a light kiss on neck when he found her skin. She hummed in approval and then found herself laughing for some reason.

"What did that tickle?" Aang asked playfully, and nuzzled the area he kissed, hoping to get the same response.

"A little, but that's not why I'm laughing."

"Then why are you-"

"I was just remembering when you wanted me to run away with you, and when you…" She trailed off, knowing that he would know exactly where she was going.

"And..." he trialed as well, twirling some of her hair around his index finger.

"Well, you know how I was opposed then?"

"Mm hmm." She turned to face him seriously, her eyes darken with an emotion Aang knew all too well, but never imagined it on her face.

"I'm not opposed now." She told him under one fluid breath. Aang eyes widened after what she said had sunk in.

"You-you mean now, here?" He looked around as if Sokka would show up right at that moment. Katara bobbed her head in a nod happily and snuggled into the juncture between his neck and shoulder, stroking his bare shoulder suggestively. "Katara," Aang moaned when he felt her persuasive kisses along the curve of his neck. They were fueled by something. Something that definitely wasn't logical thinking and _defiantly_ wasn't Katara.

"Hmm?" With every bit of will power he owned Aang pulled away, strong deeply into her eyes.

"It's all over I know," he told her. "And you're happy, but we don't…can't…do this now." Katara didn't seem disappointed or even surprised, leading Aang to believe she was running on impulse at that moment. She was still and fourteen-year-old girl with a boyfriend that she was glad was alive.

"Yeah," she agreed slowly. "It was worth a shot though." They both laughed.

It was probably then, at that moment, when they realized they were laughing their first _real_ laugh. A laugh that took place with no war looming in the back of their minds, no duties to adhere to and no behests to obey. They both opened their eyes and smiled knowing that their feelings of contentment were mutual. And Katara hugged him to emphasize that point.

"I love you, Aang." Katara whispered, kissing his shoulder.

"I love you too." He whispered back, and pressed her closer to him to satisfy her longing kisses. The rest of the night was just a reflection of their happiness. Katara decided to stay the night in Aang's room. Knowing she'd get caught and penalized if Sokka found them together but she was far too warm to care. Far too comfortable and content and in love to care. All she did care about at the moment was knowing that there was no war. That her boyfriend had made the world safe again and that she was able to spend an uninterrupted night with him doing nothing in particular.

And she _loved_ doing _nothing._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The world had died under Ozai's rule. So many crops, so many people, so many dreams. Destroyed under fire.

But when Ozai's rule ended because of the Avatar, the world began to breathe again.

It was a phenomenon that even Avatar Roku couldn't explain, but one that everyone one was thankful for. In a small twelve years Aang had done what no Avatar had ever done before. He had mastered both the Avatar spirit and the ancient art of Spirit bending while defeating one of the most evil tyrants in the world's history, four years before he was, technically, even supposed to know of his status.

Inhale.

Exhale.

All together.

Perfect balance.

The world slowly began to live again. Perhaps, for the first time in 100 years.

**I'm proud to say, that that's all folks. **

**It's been a great seven months since I started this story, and thank you for all the wonderful reviews. **

**Look forward to my next story and updates on the in-progress ones, and thank you all once again. **


End file.
